


Beating of the Storm

by Indehed



Series: Chambers of the Human Heart [2]
Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Christian and Syed begin preparing for their future, a job opportunity comes Christian's way. Meanwhile, new Walford resident, Alec Banagher makes his presence known in the Square and Syed worries as traveling for his masseur course means leaving Christian at home alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: continuation from my previous story 'Burning in the Skies'. Which takes place around the time of the Vic Fire / Peggy leaving. Storylines from after that may be alluded to but not in detail.
> 
> The baby swap/SIDS doesn't happen in my fic universe. I don't have any problems with that storyline, it's just that it's very dramatic and I want the 'dramatic' element of Albert Square to be Chryed for the purposes of this fic! Other canon events will still happen - some will change almost completely, some will be near identical to what you saw on screen. Hopefully they will be obvious to spot!
> 
> This story portrays a canon homosexual relationship between two men,
> 
> Thanks to Madworld_NES for the beta!

As Ian and Peter entered the cafe, Tamwar stood and moved to sit with Peter. Their parents were being complete pains and any outside observer could see they were uncomfortable as Ian and Zainab waited for a phone call. Both hoped to get the Argee Bharjee Restaurant now that it was on the market.

As Ian's phone rang he only looked depressed as it wasn't the call he expected. Zainab sat patiently, hearing the slight chirp of a phone, but it wasn't hers - it was coming from the booth at the back of the cafe and a man answered it with an inquisitive 'Hello?'; though he knew exactly what phone call it would be.

He sat back in the booth and watched as Tamwar and Peter made fun of their parents and Ian and Zainab bantered. It was laced with an underlying animosity that showed they clearly tolerated each other as colleagues and acquaintances but had no trust in each other in business, not really... and because of that, there was no way they would call each other 'friend'.

Zainab's phone rang and her tone of voice changed dramatically when she answered so hopefully.

He face dropped. "Oh, I see. Thank you for your consideration though... yes, Bye."

Ian's face was expectant. And hopeful. "Well?" He asked, anticipating what the phone call may have been about.

"We didn't get it."

"Sorry?" Ian's smugness was apparent.

"We didn't get the Argee. I'm sorry, Tamwar."

"It's okay, mum... I really didn't want it anyway," Tam shrugged.

As Ian's phone rang he answered, expecting the greatest news of his afternoon. But his face dropped during the conversation just as Zainab's had. "Thanks for calling so quickly."

He hung up.

"Are congratulations in order?" Zainab asked, with a forced smile.

"Not exactly." He turned to Peter. "We didn't get it either."

"I don't understand." Zainab's confusion was plain to hear. "I thought we were the only two bidders."

"That's what I thought too." Ian crossed his arms.

"You were." The voice from the back booth covered the room quite easily as it boomed out. "That was until the last minute when someone came in with a higher offer." The man stood and made his way to between the two combatants. "Sometimes it pays to be cautious... and watch and wait." He smiled a beaming smile that didn't reach his eyes. This was business. He was ruthless in business – no one should be fooled by his blond hair and good looks.

"You got the Bharjee?" Zainab asked, her mouth wide open in surprise.

"I've seen you around, but I don't know you." Ian had a sly look on his face.

The man held his hand out for Ian to shake and he did so warily and slowly. "Banagher. Alec Banagher."

"Ian Beale."

"I know." Alec nudged his own nose, knowingly. "I haven't been in Walford for long but I've asked around, I know the lay of the land. It seems the name 'Beale' is well known around here. You own the cafe," Alec stretched his arms out, "You also have the fish and chip shop and you, along with the Masoods, of course, own a catering business. I'm well acquainted with who owns what around here."

Ian stood so as to be on the same level as the newcomer. "And now you own the Bharjee."

"Not just the Bharjee." Alec answered. "I bought the old massage place not long ago too. And if I have my way, that'll just be the start."

"And you think you can just roll into Walford and take over do you? The people around here, they don't always take to outsiders. The East End is a community. It takes time to be respected around here."

"I'm aware of that, Mr Beale, but I have one very important thing going for me."

"And what's that?" Zainab asked, almost forgotten in the stand-off, along with the two teenagers slumped down in their seats in the background.

Alec looked around them all and then back at Ian and rubbed his fingers together in an obvious gesture. "Money." He laughed and patted Ian on the back. "Cheer up, mate! It's not like I plan on becoming the King of Walford! I just happen to like it here and have discovered some very good reasons to stay."

Ian attempted to smile but it just came off as creepy looking.

Alec checked his watch. "I do apologise though; as much as I'd love to stay and chat I really must dash. I have an appointment with my trainer that I don't want to miss and then I have some paperwork to sign." Alec backed up towards the door. "I'm sure I'll see you all around."

He waved, and those left behind just stared at each other, dumbfounded.

"Wait... trainer?" Ian turned to Peter. "Is Christian training him? That's where I've seen him before isn't it."

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "So what if he is?"

"I bet he knew too. He should have warned me." Ian put his hands on his hips and sighed in annoyance.

Zainab stood in the background and turned to Tamwar. "Let's go home, Tamwar. This day isn't turning out like I'd hoped. I think I'm getting one of my headaches."

As they left too, with Tam throwing one last withering glance at Peter that both boys acknowledged as a sarcastic shrug of the shoulders as if to say 'Parents...', Ian started biting at his nails and Peter decided to try and stay out of it.

"I'm going to have a word with Christian about this later," Ian said, staring at the table top.

"He probably knew nothing, dad. He trains the guy; they probably just talk about weight lifting and running."

Ian carried on as if he hadn't heard a word Peter said. "You'd think he'd have some loyalty, we're his family."

"You've been hiding your bid from the family, dad! How would Christian even know?"

Ian stopped in his tracks. "Fine. Fine, you have a point," Ian relented, "But I'm still going to grill him for information on that Alec bloke. I don't trust him."

*

Alec Banagher was feeling incredibly smug as he headed home later that day. He'd told Christian the good news and was pleased to see the other man smiling as he congratulated him on yet another purchase. Despite Ian's warnings of it being difficult to settle in, he seemed to be doing well so far.

Alec was well aware of the attitudes of people in the East End now, having been here for quite a few weeks on and off, and there was one thing that made it no different to anywhere else - and that was that if you had the money, then people would be fine with you.

He'd settled into the flat he had on South Street. It wasn't what he was used to as it was certainly much smaller than where he'd lived previously - at least since his time at university. And the view left a lot to be desired. But he was fine there. It had everything he needed - internet, phone, it was reasonably quiet to work in, it was out of the way of people who still knew him and, best of all, it was handy for seeing Christian. And it was close to his new businesses too, of course.

Now he owned a Walford shop front and a restaurant.

The latter was the easy one. He could get that done up in reasonable time. He owned two restaurants as it was, so to get a new one set up shouldn't be too difficult for him and he already knew who to use as suppliers for the food, the menus and the admin stockists, and he had a decent accountant that he could use for it too. But the shop front?

He knew what he was doing there, of course. In fact, the 'coming soon' signs had been ordered and were due to arrive shortly. He had the name all picked out. He just needed a little bit of help with the actual content of it, how exactly to run it and who else to hire to work there... oh yes, he had ideas, but he didn't know for sure they'd work. He'd need to consult.

He hadn't planned a massive unveiling but there was one person who he wanted there when he made it known what he was bringing to Walford and to this small area of the city, and that man would steer him right. After all, he was the inspiration behind Alec moving here in the first place... he had been the man to first take Alec around the area, albeit at pace, and he was the man who knew him the best in the area.

It would be nice to see Christian's face when he unveiled the sign. He felt a tingle of excitement at the thought and he'd never actually felt like this before. He was happily anticipating what would happen if he gave Christian compliments, or presents... or made him laugh. He was thinking about how his actions would impact Christian.

This was a first for him. His heart was his own, he usually spent his time with men he met in high end clubs and he wasn't ashamed to admit he'd even paid for things before when he felt like something in particular.

When his parents had died and he'd found himself wealthy, he had spent that first year having a good time. But he got his act together when he realised that he had to prove them wrong - that being gay wasn't a bad thing and that he could be successful. His being gay was in no way detrimental to the businesses they'd started. So far, things were going very well under his leadership, and often in the years that followed he'd found himself making rude gestures at the sky just to spite them.

See! He was successful. He was respected. And he hoped they continued to burn in hell, in the way his mind would sometimes show him a replay of what he'd seen that night so long ago, as their house burned to the ground. Not that he'd told anyone what he'd seen. The Police and the psychiatrists all thought he'd been tucked up in bed elsewhere and that the fire and his parents' death was a great surprise to him. But the image, seared in his mind, that he'd seen from a distance... and the sounds of the sirens he'd heard from far away... they remained with him.

Christian had been in a fire. Not long after they had met, and to Alec it was a sign. A sign of some kind of redemption. That Christian knew what it was to be caught up in the flames was something Alec felt he could relate to - even if he couldn't tell Christian that. Not the truth anyway, not fully. It was part of the connection they shared and Alec was determined to see Christian's welfare as his chance to do something good. To help him, to make him a success too.

It was something that Syed couldn't give him.

And someday - both Christian and Syed would realise that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so you're finally going to tell me what this place is going to be, then?" Christian stood with his hands in his tracksuit pockets.

Alec rubbed his hands together and beamed a bright smile at him. "It's quite exciting really. I get to unveil the 'coming soon'. And the name, because that's very important in a new business..."

Christian rolled his eyes a little. Jane wasn't fond of his own business' name, and Syed was lukewarm about it. So much for the 'sense of humour and rock hard abs' promise. Mind you, he was still doing alright attracting potential clients so he must be doing something right.

"Come on then, get on with it, don't keep us in suspense!" Christian looked about him. A small crowd had gathered, but more in the sense of just hanging around on a street corner, rather than waiting with bated breath to see if they were getting a pound store or a coffee shop.

"Okay then, no turning back now!" Alec moved in front of the tarp covering the lettering above the building and the sheets in front of the windows, and pulled each one down in turn. After, he turned back to Christian, his arms outstretched as he presented the new venture.

Christian took a deep breath. Well, this might make things easier on him. It was closer to home after all. "A gym," he said, approvingly, "I'm impressed, I didn't think you knew much about gyms. Here I was expecting a new Starbucks or something..."

"Well, I guess I had inspiration." Alec gestured at Christian. "It wasn't until I began properly working out that I discovered how much I enjoy it and we are a nation that needs to curb obesity... and the nearest gym is a few blocks away so there's a market here. I can feel it."

Christian nodded along, "Well, it's closer to my home, so I guess I get a ten minute lie in now." He smiled. He could do a lot in ten minutes with Syed.

"Speaking of you," Alec approached the subject quickly, looking slightly flustered at what Christian's last statement implied. "I did want to talk to you about this place." He gestured again at the new gym. "It's just... there's a reason I wanted to unveil it with you here."

"Which is?"

"I know very little about what should be in a gym. I'm fine with the running of a business, the accounts, marketing, you name it, I've done it before elsewhere... but a gym... there's so much more to it, and for that I'm going to need help."

"And you want... my help?" Christian edged. He wasn't sure what Alec was getting at but if he wanted some advice on the set up he'd be happy to consult. Or something.

"Very much so. In fact, I'd like to make you an offer."

Christian's eyebrows shot up. This sounded like it could involve payment. And he and Syed could use some more money coming in, since Syed had suddenly decided to start learning a new trade of his own.

Alec continued, "How would you like to manage your own gym?"

"Manage? You want me to come and manage this place?"

"I do. You've had plenty of business experience from being heavily involved in different sides of catering and now you are managing your own business. The way I see it, now you've got the premises. It's a step up, really."

"I'm flattered, I am. It's just a bit out of the blue. I think I need some time to digest it."

"Fine, fine. I can give you some time. I would like an answer tomorrow if possible, as I want this place up and running within a month or so."

Christian stayed quiet, his mind processing the offer. Of course, he'd have to get to the nitty gritty with Alec over the financial aspect of hiring him as the manager, and exactly how much control he'd have over the place, but it sounded like something he'd be willing to take on - but only after talking to Syed about it first.

"What about the name?" Alec cut into Christian's thoughts.

"AB-C's gym? I don't know that I have much of a thought for it. I guess you could say going to the gym is as easy as learning your ABCs...? Or... I dunno, it trips off the tongue..."

"I thought I was being clever with it." Alec moved to stand closer to the sign. "All that you've said so far is a part of it. I spent an age going over it with a marketing and advertising firm and they mentioned that. But... the AB, that's relatively easy to guess... those are my initials... the C however, was an add-on."

"So what does it stand for?" Christian moved towards the windows and peered inside; trying to see what kind of space there was inside for equipment.

"Well, in my mind it stands for Clarke. Because I always envisaged you coming on board in some capacity. And I think you can make your mark more on the community by being involved." Alec smiled at Christian; there was an excitement in the man's eyes, clearly he was looking forward to getting a new business up and running. It was probably some sort of rush that he got from it.

"That's... flattering." Didn't he say something like that already? "It really is... I'm... flattered..."

'Try and come up with another word, Christian!' he thought to himself as he stumbled.

"Well, I'm glad. Hopefully your flattery means you'll consider coming on board. And one more thing," Alec reached into his pocket and brought out a piece of paper and handed it to Christian.

"This is...?"

"That's just for starters."

*

Christian didn't mean to bang the door shut when he came into the flat but he did. He saw Syed jump slightly from where he was sitting, on the end of the sofa.

"You're home early." He said.

"I am?" Christian looked at his watch.

"You also don't have any bags of shopping that you said you'd get after your last client today..." Syed frowned at Christian.

"Shoot, I completely forgot, I'm sorry, babe." He leaned down and gave Syed a quick kiss before straightening up and pulling his shirt off, as the sweat in it was going cold and drying in. He threw it into the other room and turned back to Syed. "I'll go out later."

"Is something up?" Syed asked. His eyes drifted briefly to Christian's lower body before going back to his eyes. Christian caught the look but Syed's face remained entirely innocent.

"Yeah, actually." He took a moment, trying to decide whether to talk about it right now or go have his shower first. After deciding on the former, he sat next to Syed with a thump and put his arm over his fiancé's shoulder. "Alec's opening a gym in the old massage place."

"So that's what he's been hiding up there. A gym's an interesting choice." Syed's magazine now lay on his knees and Christian picked it up with his spare hand and chucked it onto the coffee table.

"He's offered me a job there, actually. He wants me to be the manager." He tried not to show any excitement. He wanted to remain pretty blank about it and let Syed digest the information and make his own mind up without being swayed by Christian.

"Manager? That's big, isn't it? Did you take it?"

"I told him I needed some time to think it over. What do you think?"

Syed took a deep breath and turned his body to face Christian a bit more. "I may not be Alec's biggest fan but managing a gym... this could be an opportunity too big to turn down. You could do it for a couple of years and then move on to somewhere bigger."

Christian dipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that Alec had handed him earlier. A signed cheque. He handed it to Syed, who saw the numbers on it, and his eyes widened in shock.

"A signing bonus, he said." Christian looked at Syed expectantly.

Syed looked at Christian, then back to the cheque, as if the numbers might have changed since he last looked. "I think you're taking me out for dinner tonight."

A grin spread over Christian's face which was quickly mirrored by Syed and, with an arm already round Syed's shoulder, Christian pulled him in and found himself on his back, with Syed on top.

They giggled and Christian looked up at Syed. "Argee Bharjee, table for two?"

Syed placed a chaste kiss on Christian's lips, then kept himself hovering over Christian, their breath mingling and their eyes hooded as they took in the closeness of each other. "Somewhere with a bit more style," Syed breathed before running his tongue over Christian's lips and capturing them in a searing kiss.

"Shower?" Christian asked between kisses.

"Shower." Syed agreed, and they stumbled off together, tearing clothes off as they went.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thought I'd find you here." Christian smiled as he knocked on the doorframe.

"I'm not too hard to find these days." Alec smiled back and put down the plans he was holding in his hands.

"You're certainly getting a name around town lately. First this place and then the Bharjee... are you going to buy up all of Walford?" Christian slowly stepped in, his hands still in his pockets as he walked.

"I don't plan on treading on any toes. I think two businesses are enough to be getting on with. What are you doing here?" Alec's eyes drifted up and down Christian's body, his smile never faltering. "Wait, don't tell me, you've been giving my offer some thought."

They stood now facing each other, Alec's expectant gaze causing Christian to duck his head. "It's a great offer."

"But..." Alec seemed worried.

"But nothing." Christian leaned forward a little. "It's a great offer." He shrugged. "I'd be pleased to accept."

"That's great!" Alec hugged Christian, and for a moment he had no idea what to do, so he patted Alec's back a little bit awkwardly. He hadn't been this close to another man since he and Syed got together properly. Before that, even. There was nothing wrong with a manly hug between friends, but it still felt weird. He just hoped that weirdness wasn't felt by Alec; he didn't want to insult him.

"We should go out and celebrate; crack open some champagne." Alec said, pulling back, patting Christian's arm as he let go.

"I'd love to, but I promised Syed." Christian gestured behind him. "Said I'd take him to dinner. Another time though."

"Another time." Alec nodded. "We'll need to start talking shop soon anyway."

"There is one thing though," Christian began, "my current clients. I don't want to disappoint them in any way. I'd like to keep them on and work around when I'm with them and when I'm working here. Hopefully when this place opens I'll be able to continue that. That would include you, of course."

Alec took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sure that should be okay. There will be times when I'd need you here though so schedules may need to be fairly flexible."

"That'll be fine. Besides, they'll be happy to know they'll have a nicer place to train soon anyway. They can be our first customers."

"Nice to know we already have people eager to use the facilities then." Alec bounced a little on the balls of his feet.

"I'd better be off. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is. See you later, Christian."

Christian dropped the eye contact first by turning around and leaving. He looked back briefly to wave, and Alec smiled at him as he walked out of sight.

Syed was standing at the corner waiting. Christian thought he might be avoiding Alec, but he didn't voice his concerns. If Syed was being a little bit jealous then that was fine by him. It wasn't necessary as Christian had no interest in Alec, but he liked that Syed got that way sometimes. In a weird way, it showed he cared. Just like it had when they were seeing each other in secret.

Christian reached out to take Syed's hand as he approached him. "All sorted."

"So where are you taking me then?" Syed asked.

"I have no idea. I think we should just jump on the tube and see where we end up." He nudged Syed's shoulder, leaning into him slightly and smiling indulgently at him.

"Sounds good." Syed answered as they wandered along on their way.

*

"Stop it!" Syed laughed as Christian tried to get him to eat a huge spoonful of chocolate mousse that clearly wouldn't fit in his mouth.

Having none of it, though, Christian just laughed and eventually caught Syed off guard, watching as Syed put a hand to his mouth and tried to swallow around his giggles.

Other people in the restaurant were giving them all sorts of looks as they carried on, but they didn't care. They were celebrating, they were out to enjoy themselves, and unlike people in here, they hadn't even had any alcohol. Well... Christian's meal had a white wine sauce but that hardly counted. Okay, fine, he'd also had that glass of wine with dinner but that didn't really count as 'drinking' as far as he was concerned.

Christian scooped up some more of the mousse but kept it to himself this time, and left the spoon in his mouth, smiling around it mischievously as Syed took a big drink of his water to wash his down.

After he swallowed, he picked his own spoon up and went back to the dessert they had ordered to share. "Actually this is good; I think I saved more room for dessert than I thought..."

"Do you think you'd have withdrawal symptoms if you went too long without chocolate?" Christian teased. "Desperate for a Dairy Milk?"

"I'm not that bad." Syed licked his spoon clean. "I appreciate good food." He gestured to the bowl in front of them.

"I've seen you eat that cheap rubbish from the Minute Mart so don't be getting high and mighty on me."

"I was hungry." He pouted.

"How about now?" Christian leaned his elbows on the table and raised his eyebrows questioningly, but with a hint of a seductive grin on his face.

"By the time we get home I think I might be hungry for something else," Syed answered, his hair falling over his eyes as he flashed the sexy smile that made Christian weak at the knees, who was instantly checking for a waiter so they could be on their way.

*

As they headed back to the Tube station to go home they wandered companionably. Their arms touched the full length though they didn't hold hands. Somehow they didn't need to though, as the warmth seeped through and electricity remained in the air between them even when they were physically apart.

Inside the station it was getting chilly and there weren't many others around the platform. Looking at the timings on the screen they still had a few minutes to kill and Christian was beginning to feel impatient. He bounced on the balls of his feet as an outlet for his raw energy before taking Syed's elbow and walking him further down the platform. The confused expression on Syed's face meant he didn't have to voice his question.

"Just come with me." Christian said as they reached the end and ducked into a small alcove walkway that was empty at this time of night.

Under the low halogen light he leaned back against the wall and pulled Syed in close. He didn't give Syed a chance to orient himself, but nor did he have to, for as their lips met they melted into each other and Christian could feel Syed's hands gripping at the folds of his jacket. He moaned into the kiss as he skirted a hand up Syed's arm and round his back. His other hand found its way to Syed's jeans and, hooking his fingers over the belt, he tugged Syed's hips forward to press him against his own body.

After a few breathless, wet kisses, Syed rested his forehead against Christian's and both men breathed heavily, their chests rising with the effort. "We'll miss our train."

"We've got time." Christian dove in for more, controlling the smile on his face as he did so and enjoying the moment. It was just then that some drunken teenagers passed close by, giggling loudly, and Syed tore himself away from Christian on instinct. Christian reached out and grabbed Syed's wrist the minute they were safely alone again, but dragged him in more leisurely this time.

His hand found its way into Syed's hair as they stood in a loose hug and he kissed the top of Syed's head. "I just want to get you home..." he moaned, able to hear the slight petulance in his voice.

Just then they heard the tell-tale rattle of the train coming their way as the air began to move around them. "This'll be ours." Syed tugged his hand. "The sooner we get home, the sooner we can continue celebrating."

They smiled at each other before dropping their hands as they came back into the main platform area. Christian smoothed down his jacket front and wiped his mouth in a rather unsubtle way of trying to cover up an indiscretion, but it was unlikely that anyone around had any real idea that they'd been kissing in the alcove.

Once on the train, which was quiet at this time of night, they sat with clasped hands hidden between them and Christian tried to concentrate on the advertisements above the seats to distract him for the 5 stops back to Walford.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leeds?"

Syed pulled a face as Christian's voice rose. He knew he'd get this response and hadn't been looking forward to this conversation. "I know, but it's the best course. And it actually starts soon. It's the best option, it really is."

"How long will you be gone?"

"The first part's 7 days."

"A week?" Syed screwed up his face again as Christian's voice once more rose higher than expected. Christian thumped down onto the sofa and held his face in his hands. "Wait... the first part? How many trips are you planning on taking for this?"

"It looks like there could be 6 different levels."

"Why do you even want to do this anyway? I thought you were joking when you brought it up before." Christian shook his head.

Syed had been joking at first, but something about becoming a masseur kept playing in his head and chipping away at him, and it made some kind of mad sense. When he got an idea in his head he always ran with it. Well, he tried to. His love life had been a bit more complicated over the years but Christian had technically done the same thing - chipped away at the back of his mind until eventually he listened to his heart and now here he was, engaged to the man and very much running with the idea of being with him forever.

"It works, Christian. You said so yourself."

"I said that before you announced you'd need to go to Leeds for courses!"

"I'm not thrilled about it either but it makes good business sense to be trained by the best." He reached out and put a hand on Christian's back, letting them both feel the connection and current that sung between them. "And it's just a week."

"Just a week. Right after we decide to get married you run off and abandon me. That's just wonderful."

Syed's lips curled up in a teasing smile that he struggled to keep under control. "Don't you think you're being just a little over-dramatic?"

Christian looked at him then turned back to stare in front of himself and shook his head slightly. "Only a little," he said quietly.

"It's not the end of the world."

"When does the course start anyway?"

Syed pulled a face and the instant he did, Christian's eyes widened, already anticipating whatever Syed was about to say. "I'll need to leave on Friday."

"Fri- but that's in two days!" Christian fell back on the sofa and looked up to the ceiling, his pouting clearly evident for Syed to see.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"But I don't want you to leave at all." Christian grabbed for Syed's hand and Syed answered it with a squeeze of reassurance. He wasn't looking forward to being without Christian - it would be a first since they'd settled into the relationship - but the course was important to him, and it was only a week. He'd already managed to settle his mind over it. He just had to stop Christian from pouting about it.

"I know you don't." Syed placated Christian.

"I'll be cold."

"Use a hot water bottle."

"It's not the same."

Syed was beginning to feel like he was talking to a surly teenager who refused to see any other point of view, but he was also on the verge of laughing at Christian. But he knew that if he did that, he'd probably make it worse.

"Modern technology is a wonderful thing. We can phone each other all the time and text when we can. We won't be completely out of contact."

"I know," Christian moaned as he pulled Syed properly in beside him for a hug and rubbed his back, the warmth from Christian's hand seeping into Syed. "But I like just sitting with you, even when we don't actually say anything to each other. I'll miss that."

"Again," Syed said, as placed a hand over Christian's heart, "it's only for a week. You'll cope. And you'll be busy with Alec sorting out the new gym. Time will fly by."

Christian just let out a dramatic sigh and kept Syed pulled close to him. Syed closed his eyes and relaxed into his fiancé's embrace, clearing his mind of what was coming tomorrow and just focusing on the moment. On Christian. On the two of them sitting here together; like Christian had said... it was sometimes the quiet times when they were just together that they both enjoyed the most.

Syed's fingers found themselves between Christian's shirt buttons and he pressed them against the hair of Christian's chest. A button popped undone, giving him more access and his whole hand strayed under the fabric to touch Christian's skin. He leaned his head forward and, parting the material of the shirt, he placed a kiss against the exposed skin and led a trail with his lips up into the crook of Christian's neck.

He sucked at the join between his neck and shoulder, knowing it would leave a mark, something that Christian would see for at least the next few days that would be a constant reminder that he belonged to Syed. He trusted Christian completely, but he didn't trust other men not to try it on with Christian. And he wouldn't be there to give them evil looks and dissuade them. Both having rings on their fingers certainly helped those men who were observant. If Christian wore a vest when he was away, the mark on his neck would be on show too... he knew that would excite Christian. And it excited him as well.

He licked the mark he had created, kissed it, and leaned back just enough to breathe. His lips were incredibly close to Christian's and they both just sat, eyes slightly hooded as they breathed each other in.

"What was that for?" Christian asked, his voice, low and gravelly with desire.

"You know what," Syed answered, and then immediately plundered Christian's mouth with his own, feeling Christian's hand thread into his hair and hold tightly, steadying them, holding them together as Syed straddled Christian's legs.

Syed felt Christian's hands wander from his hair, down his back and lower, while his own took the same trail down Christian's chest, popping buttons as he went and luxuriating in the feel of Christian's chest hair between his fingers. Reaching the top of his jeans he wriggled his hand underneath until Christian breathed in, and pushed his hand lower, making Christian gasp into his mouth through their kisses.

Sloppy, wet tongues duelling for dominance, their kisses became a mess but they didn't care. They parted just long enough for Syed to pull his t-shirt over his head and then, while catching his breath, he looked hard into Christian's eyes.

"Bed."

"Oh yes."

*

Their clothes were... somewhere.

They were everywhere actually, and there was a stray sock still hanging precariously on the end of the bed.

Both men lay under the covers but they were pushed down to the lower half of their torsos as they were too hot to be fully covered. There was a glean of drying sweat on both of them, not to mention the mess of other bodily fluids that made them, and the air around them, smell of sex.

Panting with exertion, Christian still had an arm trapped underneath Syed and he turned to him, which Syed could see out of the corner of his eye as he stared at the ceiling. "That's something we can't do over the phone."

"No," Syed agreed before turning his head to face Christian. "But we can experiment with other things."

"You want to have phone sex? Syed, you kinky devil, I didn't know you had it in you."

Syed grinned mischievously. "There's more to me than meets the eye."

Christian's smile softened as he stared at Syed. A stare that deep could make someone uncomfortable, but Syed loved seeing that look in Christian's eyes - it always made him melt. "And we have our whole lives to learn everything."

Syed leaned up and kissed Christian tenderly in response. "I think we've made a pretty good start too."

*

The next morning, it had been difficult to get out of bed, but they'd had to. Christian had to go to work.

Syed had decided not to go to mosque that morning and would wait until he was in Leeds later on. Instead he spent the morning getting his stuff together for his trip.

Christian returned home for lunch to make sure he could see Syed off, which only made things even more difficult. Mainly because Christian had tried to distract Syed with a shower... and then he'd tried to unpack Syed's bag.

"Stop it!" Syed scolded.

"Just seeing what you put in here. Making sure there's nothing alluring. I don't want anyone getting ideas."

"It's just regular clothes, nothing to worry about. I just hope you actually put some more clothes on before you walk out that door this afternoon."

Syed watched as Christian looked down at himself, wearing his jeans but no shirt, and still holding his towel after getting out of the shower. Alone. Syed had resisted the urge to join him and he was quite proud of that. "Yeah, well, you made it difficult for me to wear anything that doesn't have a collar."

Syed clenched his jaw and put his hands out from his sides. "I got carried away."

"And if I believe that, I'll believe anything." Christian threw himself onto the sofa and clutched a cushion to his chest.

"Look, I have to get going." Syed checked his watch.

Christian stayed still. "Bye."

Syed narrowed his eyes. "No goodbye kiss? Or a hug?" He leaned over the back of the sofa. "Or even a handshake?"

Christian shook his head, keeping a tight hold on the cushion and his eyes on the television.

"Okay then," Syed said. "I'll phone you when I get checked in at the hotel."

"Okay."

Syed picked up his bag and left Christian to sulk on his own if he was going to be like that. He picked up his jacket, checked the pockets, made sure he had everything he needed and then headed out the door and down the stairs. A moment later there was thumping from above and Christian bounded down the stairs before Syed could open the bottom door.

He turned just in time as Christian pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Syed answered.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 4 days since Syed had left, so they had survived past the halfway mark. Lots of phone calls and texts had helped. He'd even sent Sy a picture of him lying in bed, alone and rather depressed and got a similar one back. It had made him smile, strangely.

He'd been kept busy sorting out the new gym, organising what would be where, beginning to price all the equipment and supervise the building work, while Alec enthusiastically agreed with the majority of what he was doing.

Somehow he'd also managed to fit in some help for Jane in the pub though he had no idea where he'd found the time for that. But maybe that was why he was so exhausted.

"You look like you haven't slept in days." The dulcet tone of Kat Moon interrupted his thoughts. "And here I was, thinking that with Syed gone you'd be able to get some kip."

Christian forced a smile to his lips. "I've been busy with work, is all."

Kat took away Christian's empty plate and glass, giving him space in front of him to rest his elbows on the surface and hold his chin in his hands.

"Trying to distract yourself?"

"Something like that."

"When's he back?"

"A few days more. Can't come soon enough."

"You miss him then." It wasn't even a question; Kat could see the answer clearly on Christian's face and in his forlorn nod. "This time apart might do you both some good though."

"How?" Christian frowned.

"Might make you a bit less co-dependent."

"What?" Christian laughed. "We're not co-dependent. We spend a lot of time together... we're in love."

"Same thing, isn't it?" Kat smiled. "Joined at the hip, you two. Take the time to breathe while he's away."

"I'll breathe on the way back round to the gym, how's that?" Christian said as he stood, flicked through his wallet and put the money on the bar for his lunch.

"It's a start." Kat waved as he headed out the door.

*

"No, the changing rooms have to be upstairs, it just makes more sense to keep everything open plan downstairs." Christian argued with Alec.

"But that means they'll be right next to the office area."

"I know, but I really see no other way. Keep all the equipment downstairs, so some of it can be seen from the window... it'll entice people in."

"Okay, that makes sense. But we still need a front desk or just anyone will be able to walk in without being seen."

"I've thought of that." Christian produced the plans for the downstairs. "We put it in right here. It's also safer because nothing really valuable is kept there, everything important is upstairs and out of sight."

Alec rubbed his head. "Okay. Wow, so you really do have everything in hand. I honestly didn't expect you to be working so fast on this."

"Well, I did design Ian's cafe for him when it burnt down, so it's not like I haven't got some experience. And with Sy away I've filled up my time doing this," he gestured round himself. Builders were working around them and everyone had hard hats on.

"What's the ETA on the equipment?" Alec flinched as a loud saw of some sort started up.

"Two weeks at the earliest, they said, but I think they want it done and dusted before Christmas if they can." Christian practically shouted back.

Alec put a hand on Christian's back so he could lean closer to his ear and be heard. "We need to go over some of the paperwork, this isn't the place for it. How about you come by my flat at four, and we can discuss it then."

"Okay, sounds good." Christian nodded and disappeared reasonably quickly into the back as he was summoned to talk to the builders about plug points.

*

"I'm sorry, I really can't stay late, as good as a nice glass of wine sounds. I promised Jane I'd help her finish up in the pub tonight."

"You're run ragged, Christian," Alec leaned in over the table. He'd ordered in dinner for himself and Christian while they'd gone over things for work but somehow they hadn't talked much of work for the last hour while they ate, and had instead talked amicably, as friends. Alec had opened an expensive bottle of wine for Christian to try and he'd enjoyed himself. He couldn't do that with Syed, considering he didn't drink, so it was nice to have a friend to do that with. Not that he knew a great deal about wine, but he knew more than his sister or Roxy anyway.

"I know, a little, but it'll die down again soon enough, once we get the builders out."

"Still, you should take the time to relax, think about something else. You're always out helping your sister or your friends or Syed... or me, even. Work and being a good friend is all very well, but what about you? Who takes care of you?"

Christian smiled, "I have Syed for that."

"Except he's not here."

Christian looked down at the ring on his finger, "It's not like he's gone forever. I'll see him in a few days and we're on the phone to each other every night."

"It's not the same as having someone right in front of you though, is it." Alec rested his arm on the table and propped his head on his hand, looking deeply at Christian. It felt almost uncomfortable. If he didn't know better he'd say Alec was flirting with him, but it was probably just the alcohol and Alec knew how committed he was to Syed - there was no way he'd take a chance on that. Besides, it would ruin their working relationship.

That and the fact that Christian didn't want to be with anyone but Syed.

"Look, I'd better go. I'll see you in the morning though." Christian stood before he had a chance to reconsider and have some more wine. He finished the last drop from the glass and put his coat on. "Thank you, Alec, for dinner."

"Not a problem, anytime." Alec smiled indulgently as he stood to see Christian out. "Next time Syed's away we can do it again. Make it a tradition, perhaps."

"Maybe. Thank you." Christian said again as the door closed on him. He took a deep breath as his eyes adjusted to glaring halogen in the stairwell and he made his way out into the cold night and walked towards the Vic.

*

After Alec closed the door he cursed to himself. Tonight had been going so well until talk of Syed had got in the way. If he had any hope he had to make sure that Christian forgot about his absent lover entirely. He thought he'd done well with the wine. He knew Syed didn't drink, he knew it was something Christian could do with him that he couldn't do with Syed. He just hadn't had enough, really. Too many commitments to people, that was Christian's problem.

He loved that Christian had them though - it showed how caring the man was, and how selfless - but it really got in the way of a slow and steady seduction.

He opened up a browser window on his laptop while he finished the wine in his glass. He waited for the website to load up and poured himself a whiskey from the cabinet instead. Typing the phone number that popped up into his mobile he took a gulp of his drink while he waited for it to be picked up.

"Account number 417R." he said quickly, getting down to business without unneeded pleasantries.

"What can we do for you tonight?" The voice answered at the other end of the phone.

"Same as last time. 30s, around six foot, short brown hair, muscular."

"Any other requirements?"

"Yes. His name's Christian. And he's my personal trainer." He described and licked his lips.

"We'll pass that onto your order then. Usual price, unless you want any add-ons."

"No, just give me a couple of hours with him."

"We'll get someone round to you in an hour then."

Alec hung up the phone and downed the rest of his drink. He hated having to resort to prostitutes but until he had the real thing it would have to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Christian dragged Syed into the kitchen at the pub and put both the bag and the white coat down on the first available surface. He reached a hand out for Syed's and grabbed him back into a tight hug once the door was closed.

"What are you doing over here anyway?" Syed asked, muffled by Christian's shirt.

"Favour for Jane."

Syed pulled back but they still held each other. "You look terrible."

"I thought after being away for a week, I was supposed to be a sight for sore eyes!"

"And you would be if you'd had some sleep in the past week. I thought you sounded tired on the phone, I didn't realise... if I'd known I would have called earlier. Or shorter."

"Don't you dare, I was living for those conversations. I've just been busy with work; it'll die down again in a few weeks. Just need to get past this hurdle and I'll be fine."

"And maybe you ought to learn to say no to your sister?"

Christian just gave Syed a disparaging look and said no more. Instead he kissed his partner, before letting him go for long enough to clean up the area and get the last order plated up and taken out to the customer. When he came back into the kitchen, he dragged Syed out into the bar to go have a drink with him, telling him that if they did that, then he'd be relaxing.

*

"So Jane used you to cover so she could go off on some sort of date with my father!" Syed brandished the card for the 'Sleep Tight Inn' in front of Christian as they sat at the table finishing dinner, but Christian simply rested his head on a hand with a glazed expression, which was just making Syed more uptight about the situation.

Even after talking to Jane he didn't feel all that knowledgeable about what had happened, but it did look bad, and Jane's silence seemed telling. He didn't truly know if something had happened or not but he was really hoping for not. In the meantime, though, he decided to play ignorant.

"All you have is a hotel key card that was Jane's. You don't know she was there with Masood."

"You heard Dot earlier. She saw them leaving together. It paints a bleak picture as far as I'm concerned. The hypocrite that my father is - running around having an affair behind my mum's back."

Christian let Syed rant and get everything out of his system.

"Sy, I get it, I do. But I don't believe it happened. It could just be coincidence. You don't know that anything happened."

Syed stopped staring accusingly at the key card lying on the table in front of him and looked up to meet Christian's eyes. "You might want to believe the best about your sister, but it doesn't sit right with me. There's something going on, I know it."

Christian sighed. "Do we have to do this now?" He reached over and plucked the card from in front of Syed and turned to hide it in Syed's jacket pocket where the clothing was hanging on the back of another chair. "You just got back after a week away, we should be enjoying ourselves, being happy... not moaning about our families again."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Syed leaned back in the chair and gave Christian an appraising look. "You go turn the television on, I'll get this lot cleared and then I'll join you in a moment."

Christian stood up slowly, grabbed the last of the wine he had and took it with him, putting it on the coffee table before flicking mindlessly through some channels and settling on some comedy reruns. Syed joined him shortly and though they sat leaning against each other for a while, they somehow wound up in a tangle of limbs, Syed lying with his head on the arm of the sofa, while Christian cuddled into him with his head on Syed's chest and his back pressed into the sofa.

Syed's hand lazily traced circles on Christian's upper back and neck and after a while, Christian's tiredness got to him and he felt himself dozing off in the comfort of Syed's embrace.

*

"Who tried to kill her?"

Syed just gave Christian a trying look. Clearly this was a long story of something that had happened... in a galaxy far, far away. But Christian wanted to hear this. Maybe it would help somewhat in explaining why Zainab was... well, the way that she was. Not that he expected to feel sympathy for her but he liked to think he could rise above the situation if he was given a good reason to.

Reluctantly, Syed explained everything as far as he was aware and told Christian what he thought he had known, and what Tamwar had expanded on.

Christian's eyes widened. "So your mum and dad got married afterwards? They eloped? Is there a Pakistan equivalent of Gretna?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't even know if mum got a divorce or not, Tam didn't go into much detail. I only ever knew about the fire and I think the only reason I knew about that was from seeing mum's scars. Come to think of it, she and dad never did want to talk to us about anything from the past."

"It certainly adds a new dimension to the Zainab we know and... love."

Syed grimaced and took in Christian sitting opposite him in nothing but a towel. "You look better."

"Got a good night's sleep." Christian finished his orange juice. He did feel a lot better this morning; it helped having Syed back and he had a soft spot for the mother-hen Syed.

"You need a shave though."

"What?" Christian exclaimed, as his hand automatically went to his face.

"All that stubble."

"You're one to talk!"

"I thought you liked mine!"

"I do! I thought growing some of my own would help cover up the rashes though. And maybe I'd get some payback of my own." Christian laughed. He hadn't meant to neglect part of his normal everyday routine, but after being forgetful and a little bit lazy with shaving he'd actually decided he quite liked the five-o'clock-shadow look.

Syed stood and moved to Christian's side of the table and, reaching a hand out, he rubbed Christian's cheek before leaning down for a kiss - one that Christian thought he'd meant to be a quick one, but he made sure Syed took his time and lingered.

"Hmmm," Christian sighed happily as they pulled apart. "All part of a healthy breakfast."

"Cheeky." Syed picked up the plate from the table and the finished-with mug and glass and took them into the kitchen. "So you're keeping it then?"

Christian came into the kitchen behind Syed and wrapped his arms around him in response.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" Syed asked as he washed the breakfast dishes, working around Christian's hold on him.

"Day off."

"Really? Does Alec know about this?"

"He's the one that gave me it off!" Christian swayed slightly as he held Syed.

"That was generous."

"Yeah, well, problem with the builders. Said they'd not get done until tomorrow now and there's not much that can be done until then. I just hope it wasn't a mistake to hire your mate as the contractor."

"Mate?" Syed asked as he turned in Christian's arms and leaned back against the counter. "He's your sister's best friend's boyfriend. And until Jane told you to hire him you'd barely said five sentences to the man."

"You know what I mean though. I didn't want to shout at him for the delay. Think Alec might have, though."

"So if you have today off, what are you planning on doing with it?"

"Not sure yet." Christian kissed the tip of Syed's nose. "But I think I need to meet Alec later on anyway. He wanted me to go round for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Don't look like that," Christian said as Syed's eyes narrowed. He could see the cogs in Syed's jealous brain turning. "We just need a chance to go over the designs before the decorators arrive on Thursday."

"Fine." Syed reluctantly agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Syed stormed back into the flat and angrily shoved off his shoes and shucked his jacket in a mirror image of how he'd left, not more than half an hour beforehand.

"Well?" Christian asked, turning his head away from the TV to see Syed behind him. Not that he'd paid much attention to the television since Syed had gone out the door - he was too busy worrying about what might be happening.

"I saw dad." Syed moved around the sofa and threw himself down next to Christian. He turned and grabbed the cushion he'd used before and propped it back against Christian, trying to return the situation to how it had been between them earlier on. Clearly someone was trying to avoid the issue.

"And?" Christian asked, looking down at Syed. He didn't want to do anything in case Syed flew off the handle.

"Mum wasn't there."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Syed, you're just asking for trouble getting involved in all of this."

Syed sat up and turned to face Christian with eyes like thunder. Christian could tell he didn't want to talk much about it but they were partners; he felt he should have some say in this.

"First I get disowned and now Tam falls out of favour when our father has done things wrong himself? It's not right, Christian. I learned my lesson. It took me a year but I learned it. Keeping these secrets... it all comes out in the end! It's better to be honest. And if Dad won't do it, then I will."

"And what about everyone else?"

"Mum deserves to know the truth."

"You don't even know the truth, Sy! You've got a card and you know Jane and your dad spent some time together. That's all you know, it doesn't mean anything happened between them! You could ruin two marriages with this. Is that what you want?"

"If you cheated on me I'd want someone to tell me."

"What?" Christian shoved the cushion to the back of the sofa and straightened up, staring daggers at Syed. "You think I'd do that to you?"

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it!" Syed stood and went to put his book down on a shelf.

"But you've thought about it. 'What would I do if my partner was to cheat on me?' There's trust for you."

"It's like you said. Marriages are crumbling around us all the time. Don't tell me you haven't thought about us having problems."

Christian stood, the coffee table forming a barrier between them as they argued over it. "Oh I don't have to think about it. I lived it for months. Remember?"

As they glared at each other, Christian could see a part of Syed's anger turn to guilt. And he knew instantly that he would feel regret for the outburst. He could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes, like they always did when arguments with Syed turned to the months of painful memories.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and he looked away and wiped his face as he headed over, answering the door with a fixed smile.

"Alec. What are you doing here?"

"Dinner! Remember?" Alec popped his head further round the door. "This isn't a bad time is it?"

"No, not a bad time. Just let me grab my things, I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

Alec nodded and backed away. As Christian closed the door he could hear the soft footfalls heading down. He turned back to Syed as he grabbed his coat. Sy hadn't moved from where he'd left him; he was still standing by the coffee table, eyes focused on its surface.

"I need to go."

"Don't be late." Syed's voice was quiet.

Christian paused as he opened the door, "And just because I'm going to dinner with Alec, it doesn't mean I'm cheating on you, Sy. No more than Jane and Masood having drinks together means anything happened between them."

*

They'd talked about work for a short time but it was clear from Christian's brooding that his heart wasn't in it, so he wasn't surprised when Alec noticed his distraction and asked him about it. He kept details to a minimum but opened up about the argument.

"So he's insecure about you being around other men?" Alec prompted.

"No it's just... I dunno." How much wine had he had so far tonight? He wasn't sure how to phrase things. "Okay, so, he has shown a jealous streak at times but I've always found that kinda sexy. But tonight when he said he'd properly been thinking about me cheating, it threw me."

"It made you angry." Alec said.

"Yes!" Christian pointed. "Exactly, I got angry." He contemplated the glass of wine in front of him. "I shouldn't have got angry. He didn't mean it like that, did he?"

"Like what?"

"Like he really thought I would. I mean, he's right and I'm right that Walford doesn't seem to have a good track record with happy, lasting marriages. It's bound to weigh on the conscience."

"Has it weighed on yours?"

"What?"

"Have you thought about him cheating on you?"

"God, no. I always think we'll be together for good."

"Maybe he doesn't, if he's already expecting you to stray." Alec leaned over the table more and kept his voice low from prying ears around them. "I'm not trying to interfere, but you're both different people... there's an age gap, he's religious, he doesn't drink... are you sure the relationship has staying power when you're so different?"

"You don't know what we went through."

"True. All I know is what I see: two men, and two views of the future." Alec shrugged and Christian once more contemplated his wine glass.

*

Christian fumbled with his things when he came back in; he'd had more to drink with dinner than he'd planned. He also hadn't eaten very much because he'd been worried about them arguing so his mostly-empty stomach couldn't have helped. He threw his keys on the table and made his way to the sofa and slowly lowered himself down onto it, resting his head back and closing his eyes with a sigh.

Syed came through from the spare room, and Christian turned to watch him move around. He saw him hesitate before coming to sit on the end of the L shape of the sofa - the opposite end to where Christian himself was sat.

"You've been drinking then."

"Yup," Christian answered, his eyes bleary.

"So is there any point in expecting to have an intelligent conversation with you right now?"

Christian glared at Syed. "I dunno. I'm not sure any of the argument earlier was intelligent as it is."

Syed shifted and moved slightly closer. "I'm sorry."

"Go on," Christian said warily.

"I didn't mean it to come out like it did. I love you, you know that. I just got carried away thinking about my dad."

"I know. I just hate it when you get wound up and I end up looking for a fight. I'm sorry, too."

Syed reached his hand out and took Christian's and they just held hands across the distance between them.

"How much did you drink?"

"Too much. I got depressed. I'm cutting back."

"You always say that."

"I mean it this time."

"Yeah, right."

*

Christian got up late the next day and Syed had to coax him out of bed with coffee. He wasn't hung over, just a bit delicate, and he had a training session that morning.

After Syed left, Christian finished making the bed and headed off to the first session of the day. Luckily he had some energy but he was certainly flagging by lunchtime. In the end, drinking the night before had probably made things worse. By the time he nipped out from the gym for a few hours to help Jane with the lunchtime rush, he regretted having that wine.

It didn't help either that Syed caught him off his guard and somehow he'd said things wrong again and found himself with some more making up to do.

It was barely five minutes after Syed stormed out that Christian turned to his sister and told her he had to go. She took one look at him and told him it was okay.

When he reached the flat, he hoped Syed would have calmed down a little. Syed had a way of being angry but keeping it all inside, pent up and just staring at you until he'd decided what he wanted to say, so it left Christian to make the first move this time. Somehow he'd had enough wits about him to manage to out-think Syed and once he took his jacket off he decided to brave sitting right next to Syed on the sofa.

He turned to face him and Syed's eyes were softer. It seemed that his logic had worked. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I phoned Alec, asked him for another day off. He was telling me for days that I was overdoing it anyway."

"So you spent a lot of time with him while I was away?"

Christian squinted at Syed, not sure what he was getting at. "We've been over this. I work with the man, it tends to happen. When I worked with you we spent a lot of time together as well."

"I remember. And you'd better not be doing any of that with him." Syed narrowed his eyes.

"Syed, I'm exhausted," Christian threw his head to the back of the sofa, "I don't have the time to indulge your jealous streak right now, no matter how sexy it is."

"I'm not trying to be sexy I'm just... voicing my concern."

"What you're voicing is that you don't like or trust Alec. I get it. But he's my boss now, so you're just going to have to get used to me working with him. Besides, you said it was a good idea to take this job."

"I know I did."

"It's settled then." Christian threw his arm over Syed and snuggled in against him on the sofa, closing his eyes as he tucked his head in Syed's neck. "You're worrying over nothing."

Syed put his arm around Christian, took a deep breath and pulled him closer. "I hope so."

Christian heard the faint click of the television switching on and the sound immediately being turned right down so it was just a murmur in the background. Christian's body slipped down Syed and he ended with his head on Syed's lap, feeling Syed's fingers on the back of his head and neck, comforting him as he rested.


	8. Chapter 8

Christian turned to Syed after Ian's outburst, and after sharing a look with him he turned back to Jane. "We'd better go, yeah?"

"It's not quite the party we expected," Jane answered, her face softening in apology to Peter.

"It's alright, it was a lame party anyway. I'm just going to head to my room." Peter pushed between Christian and Syed and headed up the stairs.

Christian kissed his sister's cheek as he and Syed made their way out the back door through the kitchen.

Syed waited for him outside the gate and they began to walk back to the flat together. Their first few steps were in silence and then he heard Syed choke next to him. His momentary concern gave way though, as he realised Syed was trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is," Syed answered, but his smile was quickly covered up with a clearing of his throat.

Christian felt the corners of his mouth try and move upwards. "Okay, it was a little bit funny." He knocked his shoulder against Syed. "Bet you're glad you came with me now."

"Oh yes, entirely. Watching Ian make a fool of himself in front of people is a favourite past time of many."

"And I think that was the first time I've seen Fatboy speechless."

"Christian!" The voice came from in front of them. "I've been calling you," Alec said, as he approached them.

Christian pulled his phone from his pocket and noticed the two missed called. "Sorry, I didn't hear it ringing."

"Greg's just about done, finally, and he needs us around to finish up." Alec gestured for Christian to follow him.

Christian turned to Syed and put his hand out to his arm. His face asked the question of whether it was okay to head off.

"It's okay," Syed sighed, just slightly dramatically. "I've got revision to do anyway."

Christian smiled. "I'll be back in a bit and we can work on those pressure points together."

*

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, babe, I didn't think it would take so long."

"So much for a day off, then?"

"You know what it's been like for me these last few weeks, it's been mental with the builders and the decorators, and we've got the equipment arriving early next week, whether we're ready for it or not."

"I hope it's not like this once the gym is open or I'll never see you."

"Hey," Christian said as he sat next to Syed on the sofa, hunger set aside for the time being, "I'm always here at night... and in the morning."

"And I have to get up early to go to mosque half the time, so then I'm the one to leave."

"We just need to get through this bit. By the New Year, I'm sure everything will settle down again. Besides, with what Alec is paying me we should be able to start organising the wedding. Roxy's already bugging me for dates for it and she wants to get her best man's dress made up..."

"Oh, we're forgetting one thing. I've got another week in Leeds coming up at the beginning of January."

Christian groaned. "I'm beginning to really hate that course of yours."

"And I'm beginning to hate Alec for monopolising your time."

*

"Ow." Christian turned his head as best he could from where he was lying on the sofa, trying to see what Syed was doing as he knelt on the floor beside him.

"Okay, that wasn't right then."

"Unless you're meant to inflict pain on me."

"Well..."

"Oi!"

"It's a bit lower..." Syed pushed the ball of his palm against Christian's side.

"Ow! Oh no, not there..." Christian's hand went to his side; it was the same side as where he'd been injured in the fire and he was still sensitive about that area.

"Oh, sorry... how about I just try the other side."

"I thought this was going to be more fun," Christian grumbled.

"It's studying, it's not supposed to be fun."

Christian sat up. "You're massaging your boyfriend... how about a bit more massage and less looking in that book." He grabbed the book and discarded it onto the coffee table. He lay back down on his front and stretched out. "Now put your hands back on me and have your wicked way with me."

"Like I would with all my clients?" Syed asked, still keeping his hands off Christian.

"Only the special ones. And you've only got one." He reached back blindly and slapped Syed's leg. "Come on, the tension in my shoulders needs to be released..."

Christian imagined that Syed was shaking his head indulgently and rolling his eyes but moments later he felt oiled up hands on his bare back and shoulders, the heels of strong hands and lean fingers kneading into his muscles. It was at moments like these that he thought Syed's plans to become a masseur were the best he'd ever come up with. He sighed, but it turned into a happy moan as he let Syed work. Syed might not think what he was doing was very advanced right now, but his hands rubbing his back like this was enough for Christian, and he drifted slightly despite trying to make himself pay attention to every movement from Syed.

As those hands worked down his spine, pushing against tight muscle and rolling over to Christian's sides, they eventually worked low enough to skirt the line of Christian's jeans. Why on Earth did he have those on? Mind you, this was only supposed to be a practice session on his back - except who was he kidding? Once one of them had their top off and hands began roaming it was only ever a matter of time until they were naked and getting oil and sweat on the bed sheets. Speaking of which...

"I don't want to get oil on the sofa, let's move to the bed."

Syed let Christian slowly stand and he stood back, hands kept away from everything as they were covered in the oil... he may have used too much but even that was still being 'experimented' with. Once Christian stretched out on the bed, Syed straddled his hips and was able to apply more even pressure along Christian's back as he dug the heels of his hands in again and spread up to Christian's neck, out over his shoulders and down his arms, before repeating the motion over and over again.

"Right there." Christian moaned as Syed worked on a particularly tight knot, having to dig his knuckles in to get it moved. Christian sighed as he finished working at it.

"Stop making that noise..." Syed said, his voice low, deeper and hazier than his regular speaking voice.

"I can't help it. Feels so good..."

Syed leaned down, his shadow casting over Christian's face, and he could sense a tingle as their bodies closed together, the fabric of Syed's shirt resting lightly against his back. "It's... distracting..."

"Deal with it." He smiled as Syed pressed his lips to Christian's cheek and trailed them back behind his ear and to the hairline, his hands ghosting the muscles of Christian's arms as he nipped and sucked along the back of Christian's neck. His fingers followed as he kissed down Christian's spine, moving himself lower to allow room to work and, as he reached the back of Christian's jeans, his fingers dipped below the waistline and followed the material around to where the fly was hidden underneath. Pushing the mattress down he found enough room to pop open the button and force the zip down, and then he grabbed hold of the material of jeans and underwear on either side and pulled just enough to expose more skin, letting them pool at thigh level.

Syed pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side before lying down over Christian's back, trapping one of his own hands between their bodies and squeezing, making Christian push his groin into the bed.

"Maybe you should turn over" Syed teased.

Christian wriggled underneath him and once on his back he looked up into Syed's eyes, which were so close to his own.

"Planning to massage my chest? ... Stomach? ...Or are you going lower?" Christian teased at Syed's lips and with the feather light touch of their noses against each other he could feel Syed's lips curl up into a smile against his. His tongue darted out and traced the line of Syed's lower lip, then he pulled at it with his teeth before devouring Syed's mouth with his tongue.

As hands wandered they lost track of where they were and as Christian pulled Syed in tightly against him they rolled around attempting to get rid of clothing - the offending material getting in the way of skin being able to touch oiled up skin. The bed sheets were already covered in the slick liquid and the light smell invaded the air around them.

Syed found a way to settle himself back on top of Christian and straddled his hips again, and making his way down Christian's chest, he kissed, nibbled, and sucked his way over the most sensitive areas he knew turned Christian on, and he breathed in against Christian's skin.

As Christian threw his head back, Syed's oiled fingers began to investigate his lower body, and as the first one made its way inside him, his mouth opened but he found it difficult to make a sound. Instead he listened to his own shallow breaths, his eyes taking in Syed's smiling, slightly smug face as every other sense was assaulted by arousal, and he began to lose all thought processes.


	9. Chapter 9

How on Earth it'd happened, Christian had no idea.

He looked at the calendar and tried to work out if somehow he'd skipped days, but no. It was true.

It was Christmas Eve.

Luckily he had thought about things in advance, and his Christmas presents and cards had all been sorted out way back before his life had taken a hectic turn in the past week. The decorators hadn't finished by the time the gym equipment began arriving but somehow they'd been able to work around everything while treadmills were being plugged in and two flat screen televisions were being hung from the ceilings... and the IT guys had moved in too, with all the computer equipment for their databases.

He'd had far too many balls in the air but now everything seemed pretty settled. He'd go in a few days next week but they still looked on schedule to open on the 2nd of January, and Alec had already advertised it as the perfect New Year's resolution, which Christian had to admit was pretty savvy.

He was sitting in what was going to be his office - what already was his office, just a bit of a mess still, when there was a knock on the open door.

"Hey," he said, and smiled as Alec's head popped around the door.

"Thought you might still be here," he said as he came in, his hands behind his back.

"I'm just finishing up before I head off home."

"Well, before you do," Alec moved closer to the desk and produced a small wrapped gift from behind his back.

Christian's eyes widened. He hadn't expected anything, he hadn't bought anything for Alec either... he'd only thought of family this year and it had been a while since family and work colleagues had been separate entities for him. "That's... very nice of you, Alec. I wasn't expecting..."

"Think nothing of it. Consider it part of your Christmas bonus."

Christian opened it, keeping an eye on Alec's expectant face as he did so. The wrapping gave way to a small box and, opening it, he was rather surprised by what he saw. "They're lovely," he said, as he picked up one of the gold cuff links and examined it more closely, noting the design wasn't just a design but a logo... "Monogrammed?" he asked.

Alec nodded enthusiastically. "When I was 16, at my first job, the manager of the company gave out trinkets with company logos on them as Christmas gifts for the staff. Of course, he had hundreds to give out so it was usually just a mini bottle of whisky or coasters... other drink paraphernalia."

"Did he think all his employees were alcoholics?"

"No, it was a drinks company." Alec laughed. "But I only have one employee here so far, so I was able to stretch the budget a little. I'm glad you like them."

"I do." Christian smiled as he put them back in the box and closed it, placing it on the desk in front of him. "Speaking of employees, I've got the new staff coming in on the 28th to take a look around and get some orientation on the software."

"That's fine. I trust you to get everything done for the opening."

"Great. Well, I'd better just close up and get going, Syed will be wondering where I am."

"He knows your work is important to you." Alec stepped back. "I'll lock up, you get going. Say hello from me."

"Thanks," Christian responded, grabbing his jacket and letting his computer finish shutting down. He grabbed the box as he walked around the desk and once more thanked Alec for the gift before heading out.

*

"Sy?" Christian called out as he came in the door, without even looking around yet. As he took two steps into the flat he stopped dead in his tracks.

Wow. Syed had been standing in the kitchen and he walked out, dressed sublimely in his tightest jeans and a dark cardigan with no shirt underneath, leaving little to the imagination with his chest on display. He'd moved the Christmas tree to beside the pillar and there was a stack of presents all laid out underneath it. He'd clearly found Christian's hiding place because he recognised the wrapping he'd done for Syed's under there, along with some he hadn't seen before.

He slowly took off his jacket. "What...? What's going on?"

Syed looked Christian up and down as he revealed himself in his black training gear. "You've finished work, I'm taking a break from studying and so it's time for our Christmas party."

"You didn't invite people..." Christian suddenly worried, not just that he'd have to put on some fake smile and be nice to people when all he wanted to do was relax, but also that Syed was in no way dressed for visitors.

"I would have, but it's the office party and there are only two employees..."

"Oh," Christian realised as he slowly made his way around the table to where Syed was standing, skirting past the table, running a hand over it as he went by. "How could I forget..?" he flirted.

Syed smiled knowingly and then lifted his hand between them with a plate on it. "Sausage?"

*

They'd enjoyed some food, and then grabbed their plates and taken them to the sofa. After some joking around about playing party music and photocopying body parts, they had instead put on a CD and kissed under the mistletoe. Christian had sneakily used his phone to take a picture of them while they did it.

A short while later they had taken off everything but their underwear, grabbed a large blanket and were snuggled together underneath it on the sofa.

"I think this party lived up to expectations," Christian laughed, as he lay hugging Syed close to him from behind.

"Why, because we're practically naked?"

"Of course." Christian twisted his head around and looked towards the table behind him. "We haven't pulled our crackers yet."

"Excuse me?"

Christian pushed Syed's head. "I meant the actual crackers, cheeky." Christian contemplated moving from the cocoon they had created on the sofa and then leaned his head on Syed's shoulder. "Go get them," he whined.

"You go get them if you want them so badly."

"You're the one on top of me, I can't get out." He pouted.

"Fine," Syed groaned, and he pushed back the blanket and quickly went to gather two crackers from the table. Coming back, he sat next to Christian rather than getting back between his legs, and pulled more of the blanket to cover himself, beginning a playful fight over who was taking up most of the 'covers' before they settled down.

Syed won both the cracker pulls but gave Christian back his to take out the contents. They weren't the most up-market crackers in the world and so it wasn't a shock when Christian pulled out the fortune telling fish and Syed got a plastic moustache. They laughed as Syed wore it with his yellow party hat, but in true cracker novelty form, it kept falling off and it wasn't long before it was abandoned somewhere on the sofa beside them.

Christian sat in his blue party hat that barely fit his head and unraveled the piece of paper with his joke on it. "What's a specimen?" He read out.

Syed just looked at him expectantly.

"An Italian astronaut."

"That's terrible."

"It came from a cracker, of course it's terrible. And it's your turn."

"Okay, it's just as bad, if not worse... What comes at the end of Christmas Day?"

Christian grinned. "Well, I know what I want to come at the end of this Christmas Day..."

"I'm surprised you want to hold out until tomorrow night!" Christian poked Syed's ribs, making him giggle and jerk back in response. "Actually..." he said between pokes, "the answer is the letter 'y'."

"Pretty much saw that coming."

"Then why didn't you say?" Syed answered as he felt safe from pokes now and leaned back in against Christian.

"Because I wanted to give you the satisfaction of reading it out to me."

"Speaking of satisfaction..." Syed looked towards the bed, "the sooner we go to bed, the sooner we can get up in the morning and see what Santa brought us."

"I like your thinking." Christian smiled and pulled Syed to him, the blanket getting caught between them and Christian's paper hat falling off somewhere between the sofa and the bed...


	10. Chapter 10

"So you're just going to stay in and what...? Mope? Watch some fireworks on TV?"

"Maybe," Syed said back to Christian, "I just don't want to go out."

"Why?" Christian asked.

"And be the third wheel while you and Roxy get drunk? No, thank you!" Syed threw himself down onto the sofa, acting as if he didn't want to listen to Christian anymore.

"I want you there with me. It's New Year's Eve... I want to spend it with the people I love, enjoying ourselves, kissing at midnight..." He leaned over the back of the sofa and put a hand on Syed's shoulder.

Syed turned round to face him. "I'm not going."

"It's traditional."

"It's your tradition, not mine."

"And I want you to be a part of it!"

"I said no. You'll be with Roxy, you'll both get more drunk than usual, I'll have to keep you upright while you laugh like a loon and then somehow, you'll embarrass yourself and you'll embarrass me - and I don't want to go through that!"

"So that's it? You think I embarrass you?"

"When you're drunk, yes... sometimes."

"Wonderful." Christian threw his arms out in resignation as Syed turned in his seat and then stood, apparently on a roll now.

"If you want to go spend New Year's Eve with Roxy, go ahead. I'll be right here. The man who loves you, waiting for you at home."

"Because you don't want to come out in case I embarrass you! It might be different if you're there with me!"

"Well, it hasn't been in the past! Some of us don't need alcohol to have fun!"

"What? I don't need to drink to have fun!" Christian watched Syed's eyebrow rise disapprovingly and judgingly. "I don't!" He reiterated, "So what you're saying is all the time we spend together... I'm not having fun. And there I was thinking what we did this morning was perfectly fun..."

"Oh for crying out loud, Christian, did you have to reduce this to sex? You can be so shallow at times."

"So now I'm shallow as well as embarrassing... do you think there's anything else you can say to insult me any further tonight?" Christian shouted at Syed, both of their voices having slowly risen throughout the argument to the point where they didn't even realise the conversation had descended into a screaming match.

"Give me some time and I'm sure I can come up with something!" Syed threw back.

"Oh, yeah? Well, while you're having a good think, I've got some for you. How about boring? That's seems apt since you want to stay in the flat and mope all night. And I've got another one in my head too but I don't think you'd want me to say it out loud!"

"I am not boring!"

"And I'm not shallow!"

They stared at each other, eyes blazing with anger, breathing fast, and for once they didn't throw themselves at each other following the argument. Somehow this felt like one of their first fights that was 'properly' serious. Even when they'd argued while Sy was hiding who he was, most of the time it had all been about passion. Passion was always why they fought, because they felt so much for each other.

But this time they didn't fall back onto the sofa kissing. This time Christian picked up his jacket and put it on.

"You know what?" His voice returned to a normal level and he cleared his throat. "You stay here then. That's fine with me."

Before he even got a response he was out the door, leaving Syed to stew in his own juices.

*

"Where's Syed? He let you out to play?" Roxy asked as Christian leaned on the bar.

"We had a fight. I wanted to come out, he wanted to stay in." Christian crossed his arms.

Roxy raised her eyebrows, "I don't think I've ever seen you two fighting."

"Well, it happens. Occasionally. I dunno, Rox... this one just seemed a bit harsher than usual."

"Maybe you should go see him?" She said. "I'll still be here in half an hour. And besides, I need to go over to see Ron later and check she's okay with the baby."

"No," Christian said adamantly, "I think we both need time to cool down, I'm staying. Let's get the drinks in. I need to have some fun, and according to Syed, I can only do that when I'm drinking."

Roxy just gave him a look that said she wasn't even going to ask, before turning to the bar and getting them their drinks from Billy.

"How are you this lovely evening?" The slap on the back and lingering hand on Christian's shoulder was from Alec, who had approached them from nearby.

"Ready to have some fun!" Christian smiled at Alec and Roxy, "And I'm determined to enjoy some good times with my friends." He raised his shot glass and clinked it against Roxy's glass and Alec's bottle, and they both watched as he downed it. "Again?" he asked Roxy, before she'd even had hers.

Immediately Alec pushed a hand between them onto the bar with a 20 pound note. "Hit us again, barman! And keep them coming." He grinned at Christian, and Roxy gave him a slightly worried look, but she wasn't going to pass up an offer from someone else to pay for drinks.

*

"Is that seven or eight?" Christian tried to focus on the shot glass in front of him as he swigged from his beer.

"I thinks eight... no seven!... no... is eight..." Alec slurred. Roxy had left them about 3 shots ago to go see Ronnie while she still had her wits about her, if only just, and Christian and Alec had been left to drink alone. Christian had danced with Heather, had caught Jane and Tanya drinking in the back, and had had some sort of race around the square and back again with Ricky, Ian and Greg. He'd lost to Greg, but then Greg was able to stand without swaying so he had an advantage.

"Okay then, after this I might need to go back onto beer or that silly blue stuff and recover."

"Recover?" Alec asked, "If you can still feel your face then you're still too sober." He poked his own. "I feel it."

Christian poked his cheeks a few times, "Kinda numb..."

"Okay, maybe you have had a lot!" Alec laughed.

Christian downed the eighth shot and kept a hand over his mouth after it, as he choked a little. That would definitely be his last one for a while - the world was swimming and he had no idea what time it was because he couldn't tell the difference between the hands on his watch.

"Pee," he said suddenly, with his hand up as if asking for permission to go, and then he staggered off in the direction of the toilets.

*

Christian came out of the toilets and leaned against the wall. He'd emptied his bladder, so hopefully his liver could process the rest of the alcohol in him and maybe help to sober him up a bit, and he had taken the opportunity to splash his face with water. As he stood there he heard the bar erupt with cheers. Midnight already?

He didn't move, though. It was loud and he had no real reason to join anyone. Now that he stood there on his own, watching from the sides, he felt suddenly lonely. He'd wanted Syed there at midnight and he didn't have him. He sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the cool wall.

"Christian!" Alec pointed a beer bottle at him and approached him from around the bar, coming to stand in the doorway next to him. "Christian! Happy New Year!"

He smiled, though he didn't even think it was a very convincing one, but Alec was so drunk he didn't notice and so he wasn't shocked when Alec grabbed him and pulled him into an enthusiastic hug, swaying them from side to side.

Alec groaned as they stood together. "Humph!" He pulled back but kept his arms around Christian. "Happy New Year!" he said again.

"You too. Happy New Year," Christian said back, more out of politeness than any real feeling.

"We are going to have a great year. I can tell." Alec said. "And it all starts here and now! I know it's going to be so prosperous for the two of us!"

Alec's face was quite close. Christian couldn't really see properly but he was thinking to himself that Alec was too close, and since thought was proving quite difficult right now, he didn't notice when Alec stopped talking and they started just staring at each other.

When he felt Alec's mouth on his he froze in shock, and because his thoughts were so hazy it took a moment to process. He could have moved so much faster if he hadn't been drinking so much. He pulled away as soon as he realised and, in surprise, glared at Alec, open mouthed. As Alec leaned in again he pushed him back, though he wasn't sure if Alec was just staggering forward with drunken momentum or if he had been leaning in to try and kiss him again.

"What was that?" Christian asked.

"A New Year's kiss. I think, wasn't it?" Alec asked.

"I'm sorry," Christian said, "I didn't mean... I don't want... I can't." He couldn't say the word no because something in his head said not to be mean to someone who was his boss. He didn't want to say no and get mad, because they had to work together and open a new business in less than 48 hours. But he had to say something strong enough to get the message across. If that's what Alec meant by kissing him in the first place... which maybe he didn't? He wasn't sure.

"Can't what? Enjoy a new year? You need to lighten up, Christian! You'd kiss Roxy if she was here."

"That's different. I think." Christian put a hand to his head in confusion. "I, uh... you know, I love Syed."

"You've been moaning about him and why he's not here all night." Alec leaned back, letting Christian fully go and shaking his head.

"I love him." Christian nodded. "I need to go..." He'd had something of an epiphany about how stupid their fight had been as soon as something happened that hadn't been welcome. He took a few steps towards the door but then came back and put a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Thank you, I think you just really helped."

He turned and staggered to the door. He had to get home to Syed.

*

As Alec watched Christian leave he straightened up, cleared his throat and adjusted his loose tie so it was done up again. "That meant something..." he mumbled to himself as he made his way back to the bar to keep mingling and ingratiate himself with Christian's friends and family members.

"He felt something..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Syed!" Christian plaintively called from the bottom of the stairs. He belatedly realised Syed might be asleep, but he had to talk to him.

"Syed!" He said again, as he fumbled with his keys, dropped them, and finally got the door open, making a lot of noise in the process. He did try to keep his voice down but in his alcoholic fog he knew he was most likely a lot louder than he meant to be. And the noise in the Vic earlier had given him a slight ringing in his ears, too.

"Syed!" He fell over once inside the door and crawled further into the room on his hands and knees. "I need you!"

Managing to pull himself up, he ripped his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor, and then kicked off his shoes. One went flying and he wasn't sure where, the other whacked against the leg of a chair and he drew a finger to his lips as he tried to shush it from making any more noise.

He dragged his feet as he approached the bed. "Really, Syed, it's important..." He crawled on top of the covers and lay down beside Syed. Lying on his stomach with his cheek pressed to the pillow, he stared at Syed's face, which was facing his in a mirror image.

"Sy..." He shoved into Syed and watched as his body wobbled.

His eyes didn't open. "Just go to sleep, Christian..." he mumbled.

"I mean it Sy, something happened, I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"I'll just worry all night. And it wasn't my fault; you've got to believe me," Christian moaned as he reached out and took hold of Syed's elbow.

After letting out a deep breath, Syed opened his eyes and looked at Christian, clearly still thinking this was a drunken ramble and nothing to be concerned about.

"What happened?" Syed hadn't even moved, he was still lying on his side facing Christian, but now he crossed his arms.

"I was angry, from earlier, so they bought me loads of drink, I didn't even realise for ages how drunk I was... and then I went to go to the bathroom and tried to, you know, feel better and then when I came out I was just leaning against the doorframe when midnight struck."

"I thought you said something happened? Something bad?"

"It did, I'm getting there... so it was midnight and people kiss loads of people at midnight but I didn't get the chance because Roxy wasn't there and then after I did kiss one person, I got annoyed and I couldn't stay there, I had to come home... but I thought I should try and sober up first so I've been sitting on the swings for the past half an hour or something..."

"Wait, back this up, you kissed someone?"

"I didn't mean to, I really didn't... he hugged me and then his face was just there, and I didn't even realise..."

Syed sat up more, leaning heavily on one arm. "Who was it?"

"Alec." Christian grimaced and bit his lip. "I swear, it just came out of the blue, I didn't expect it."

He was scared, he really didn't know what Syed would think or say or do... and he was still drunk, even though he had tried to sober up a bit, so his brain still wasn't really functioning. And he could come up with a million excuses but his lips had touched another man's and that was wrong regardless. The worst excuse in the world would always be 'but he kissed me'... but had he given out some sort of vibe that meant he wanted it? Even if he hadn't realised? Or even meant to give out such a vibe?

"You didn't expect to kiss him?" Syed asked incredulously.

"I didn't expect him to kiss me." Christian pulled himself up and rested his back against the headboard.

"He kissed you."

Christian turned to Syed, reaching his hand out again to touch him and felt like he was pleading with the man, "I pulled back straight away, I swear, and I told him no..."

"I'm going to kill him." Syed shook his head, his voice low and raspy.

"No, Sy, it was nothing. The two of us were drunk and it was midnight at New Years... I just wanted to be honest with you, you know? I knew you wouldn't want to hear about it but we're a couple and I want to be able to tell you everything about what I'm doing when you aren't there."

"Don't make excuses for him, Christian. The man knows we're engaged, he's spent more than enough time with you to know that you're off limits, and then he kisses you? I'm going to kill him."

Syed shoved the covers back and deliberately walked away and into the kitchen for a glass of water while Christian stayed on the bed, not sure he could walk the straight line over to the fridge.

"Sy, please. I just want to forget it. Just want to talk about it and get past it and move on in the morning. It's a new year."

Syed gulped down the water then walked slowly back over, but remained a few paces away while he looked at Christian. "I'll bet he was waiting for this too. I mean, kissing you at midnight is a perfect cover. 'Don't worry, it's just a New Year's kiss'... yeah, right. That man has probably had his eye on you a while."

"No he hasn't, Sy... he's my boss. He pays me. That's all."

"Christian," Syed climbed onto the bed and took Christian's face in his hands, looking sternly into his eyes. "You are too trusting and, frankly, being rather oblivious. Loads of men want you, but I'm the one who got you."

Christian reached out and tried to mirror how Syed was holding him. "And you get jealous at the drop of a hat. Sometimes people look, but it doesn't mean they're desperate to get me into bed. People look at you too; I tend to think they've just got good taste."

His hand dropped as he tried to make Syed smile, but only partially seemed able to do that.

"I've told you what happened because I don't want any secrets between us. Even if it's not great, we need to be able to discuss things. We didn't do that earlier. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Syed's hands dipped to loosely hold Christian's neck and they looked at each other. Syed looked Christian over and gave him a worrying glance. "You're not going to throw up, are you? Because I'm not cleaning these covers again on my own."

*

He felt the kiss on his temple and he just groaned and put his forearm over his eyes, trying to block out the offending light as he moved to burrow back under the covers.

"Sy, I feel rotten."

"And whose fault is that?"

He could hear Syed rattling about the place and his poor head just wished he would be quieter. "Come back to bed and snuggle with me..."

"You just asked me ten minutes ago to get you some food, so which is it to be?"

Christian thought about it for a minute. "Food, I need grease."

"I'll be back shortly, okay?"

Christian grunted in response and the door shut as Syed left. After he was alone, Christian propped himself up more. He gave his head a minute to adjust to being upright, then pushed the covers back and got up long enough to head into the bathroom and clean himself up a bit.

He made his way back to the bed as he figured he'd prefer just to spend the entire day there, or until he felt properly like a human being again.

He grabbed his phone as he lay back, but there were no new calls or messages so he decided to put it on silent for a while. Syed returned shortly after with a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Fried egg bap with lashings of tomato sauce," he said, as he brandished it in front of him. Christian made a gesture for him to bring it over but Syed refused. "You are not eating this in bed, you'll get sauce everywhere. Come and eat it at the table like a civilised person."

After realising that Syed wasn't going to change his mind, and with a feeling that he planned to do anything Syed asked of him today, considering what he'd been up to the previous night, he threw the covers back, chucked on his dressing gown and padded over to the table.

After eating, he held his head in his hands and then reached for the glass of orange juice that Syed had moved across the table to be in front of him. "I'm never drinking again."

"Where have I heard that before?" Christian could feel Syed's hand rubbing his back lightly.

"I mean it this time." He looked up into Syed's eyes. "I don't want to do anything else stupid... and if I do, I want to do it sober. Blaming alcohol is never going to help anyone."

"I agree." Syed nodded. "It's a poor excuse."

Christian reached his hand out and laid it on top of Syed's. "I'm so sorry."

Syed took a deep breath, "I honestly didn't think this would happen to us, not after everything we went through to be together. And I know you want to take the blame for it but, coupled with the alcohol... he made a move on you, and you said no. As far as I'm concerned, it's not really your fault."

"Maybe I did something, or said something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno... I don't remember much..."

"If it wasn't for the fact that I believe in non-violence, I'd be round that man's flat right now and lamping him one."

Christian snorted as he held back a laugh. Syed jerked his head at the noise and looked at Christian's incredulous look. "You... I can see you now, going all Mitchell on him."

"Like you've ever punched someone?"

"Not the point," Christian dodged, since he and Syed were both very well aware that Christian hadn't. Not even when he'd been beaten up had he ever raised a fist to someone - he refused to drop to their level. "At least I have the muscle to pull it off."

"Oh so it's back to that is it? Brain versus brawn? I always win that argument."

"No you don't!" Christian smiled. "It normally ends with us being naked and the bed sheets soiled!"

"Exactly. I always win." Syed leaned across the table and kissed Christian's head before picking up the dishes and heading into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Roxy had had a hell of a night and had somehow ended up with the piper, of all people. She'd not been as bad as Christian with drinking but somehow Amy had still ended up with Christian and Syed, while she recovered and checked on Ronnie and baby James. They'd enjoyed babysitting Amy, like they always did.

After Roxy came round to pick her daughter up, Syed took the opportunity to nip out to the Minute Mart. It was when he was on his way back to the flat that he spotted Alec out and about.

"Alec!" He called out. "Alec," he said again as he neared him, and saw Alec looking around himself for the source of the voice.

"Syed," he smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. There was something in the man's eyes that Syed couldn't identify, but he put it down to guilt. "Happy New Year."

"You too." Syed regarded the man with wary eyes. "Christian told me what happened." He tried to gauge the man's reaction but Alec was good; he didn't give much away.

"He did?"

"We have no secrets. We tell each other everything."

"There wasn't much to tell, though, was there?" Alec put in, in a way that made Syed sure that Alec was trying to wind him up.

"I guess not," Syed said, not wanting to give Alec the satisfaction. There was a slight dip in Alec's shoulders. "After all, it was just a New Year kiss."

"Of course," Alec said, "I assume Christian was worried about what you might do. Whether you'd get upset or leave..."

"Christian and I are strong together. We know we can talk things through. And besides," Syed crossed his arms, "as far as I can tell, Christian didn't do anything really wrong last night."

"I get it," Alec nodded, "I kissed him, it was all my fault. I accept that."

"Good." Syed moved closer. "Don't let it happen again."

"Jealous, Syed?" Syed was convinced he saw Alec's smile turn to a snarl for a split second. "I'd have thought you trusted your boyfriend more than that. I kissed Greg too, and Tanya didn't seem to mind."

"I'm sure if she thought you fancied Greg then that would be different."

Alec backed away and held up his hands. "Like I said, my fault. I was drunk."

Syed felt his control returning. Alec hadn't denied that he fancied Christian, which was worrying, and was something Christian probably wouldn't believe unless he saw for himself; but the trusting man that he was, he didn't think Christian would have a problem. He'd just try to work it out so that everyone had an understanding. Syed wasn't like that though. He felt threatened by Alec - his confidence as a gay man, and the fact he had things in common with Christian that Syed didn't. He didn't doubt the love they had, but he also didn't entirely doubt that Alec had the right intentions. Something felt off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Just one friendly observation though," Alec put in, "you two haven't spent a great deal of time together recently. You've been on your course, he's busy with work... maybe you're just feeling insecure because you're drifting apart."

"We're just fine." He had to admit that he had lamented their time apart, and the fact that someone else had just pointed out those same thoughts didn't sit right.

"I'm sure you are. But if you're getting this wound up over just a kiss, maybe the kiss wasn't the problem." Alec stepped backwards, and after a few steps turned and was on his way, leaving Syed behind to contemplate his words.

*

"What do you mean you're not going?" Christian put down the book he had in his hand - a manual for the new databases.

"I can pick it up again in a few weeks on the next cycle. It'll give me more time to perfect everything."

"Uh-huh." Christian came round to the front of the desk and leaned back on it, his hands clasped loosely in front of him as Syed stayed leaning against the doorframe. "What is it really?"

Syed rubbed his face, "I miss you when I go away all the time."

"And I miss you too, but we said we'd make it through, and then once it's all done then we've got the rest of our lives to be together."

"I know, but you're so tired at the moment, helping all over the place. With the gym opening tomorrow I just think maybe I should help you out a bit more with that."

Christian raised his eyebrows. "I guess. And trust me; I wouldn't turn down the help."

"It's settled then. I'm going to take a couple of weeks off and we can work together again for a while. Just like the old days." He came forward and snaked a hand around Christian's hip.

"Just tell me this isn't some knee-jerk reaction to what happened on New Year's Eve."

"I can guarantee that this isn't to do with what you did on New Year's Eve." He almost felt he should have his fingers crossed behind his back saying that, but then he could argue that technically he was telling the truth. It had nothing to do with what Christian had done, and everything to do with what Alec had done.

"Hey." Alec popped his head around the door. "Christian, I need you to sort out the computer on the front desk."

"I'll be right there."

"Syed," Alec greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I'm here to help."

"Help?" Alec seemed wary and it gave Syed some satisfaction to see that.

"Syed is going to help us out over the next few weeks while we get going."

"Oh, that's... good. Maybe you could sort out the computers up front, and Christian could go finish up with the electrician instead then?"

"Sounds good." Christian answered, and with a quick peck on Syed's cheek he bounded off behind Alec.

Syed picked up the manual and headed downstairs, keeping an eye out for Alec and how close he was to Christian the entire time.

*

This wasn't going how he'd hoped. Dropping hints to Syed about their relationship failing was supposed to make him think the same thing, but instead it seemed to have made him work harder at it.

Now they wanted to work together? No, no, no, no.

The only thing he could do was 'fire' Syed. As it was, the whole point of Christian managing the place was for him to make these decisions, to show that Alec trusted him with a business... and with himself.

No, he needed a new idea, a new strategy. A new way to dispose of Syed, so he could work on Christian without needing to watch his own back all the time.

If Syed didn't want to leave then he'd just have to come up with a way to give him something to do here. If Christian and Syed spent their days together at work and then went home together, that just wouldn't do. They'd talk, they'd spend time together and it might make them revert to how they were before Alec got there - happy, in love, fighting to be together.

But how could he go about it? What could he offer them that would seem like a grand, caring gesture to Christian and wouldn't raise Syed's suspicions too much?

Alec picked up his diary for the day; he had to get going soon to check on the refurbishments for the Argee Bhajee, and then he had to go into London and go to a meeting at the bank, and then he had to check they had all the catering organised for the opening the next day and... wait a minute.

The answer was staring him in the face.

He looked out the window and down the street.

It was close by but with both men busy, the two places may as well be worlds apart. And if he could control what they were both doing at work and how much they were doing, then he could control how much time they spent together.

It was perfect.

He closed his diary with a satisfying thump.


	13. Chapter 13

Syed surveyed the aftermath of the opening day. Catering trays still littered the front desk area and there were empty or half full plastic champagne flutes everywhere he turned.

Sylvia, their receptionist, was doing her best to bundle everything together and Syed had volunteered to help her out while Christian was away debriefing their three trainers and checking that everything had gone smoothly. Their paperwork from the first day would clearly take longer to sort out, but by the time 9 o'clock rolled round and the place had shut, everyone was just too exhausted to think.

It seemed to have gone well. Most of Christian's clients had turned up at some point throughout the day; all pleased to be getting a new facility to train with him in when the weather was rotten. And those they had hired in also had clients and relatives that they were bringing with them, so the place had been pretty busy for the first day.

Syed slumped against the desk as Sylvia ran the reports for the day's takings and logged everything. He was already familiar with the system, having helped set it up.

Alec wandered downstairs from the office, his hands in his pockets, seeing the damage for himself, and he nodded as he looked around and then faced Syed. "Seems to have gone down well."

"Yes." Syed rubbed his hands together, feeling the stickiness of the drinks from the glasses still on them. "Here's hoping it keeps going the way it is."

"When are you planning on going back to your course?" Alec approached slowly.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Syed asked, half joking, half gauging reaction, but he continued before Alec could say anything. "Not for a while, we're playing it by ear."

Alec nodded slowly. "It's just that I've been thinking about something and I wanted to run it past you."

"You really are trying to get rid of me."

"Of course not, quite the opposite in fact." Alec put his arm over Syed's shoulder. "You're well aware that I'm much better suited to a restaurant environment, and the Argee Bhajee is coming along well. It should be ready to open in just a few weeks. What you don't know is that I still don't have a manager for it. And you, Mr Masood... well, you seem to be a logical choice."

"Logical? I assume you're not trying to be racist here."

"No!" Alec said, scoffing. "You've worked in catering, you're an intelligent man and you know the locals, and they respect you. It could be great - Christian in here, you across the street and me overseeing you both."

He clapped his hand on Syed's back and Syed tried not to tense up at the unwanted contact. The more time he spent with Alec, the more he felt his skin crawling. He was still amazed that Christian didn't see it, but then, the question always remained as to whether Syed was simply overreacting.

"So you're offering me the managerial position at the Bhajee?" Now he just wanted to be clear, while in his head he tried to work out why Alec would offer him a job that meant he'd be able to stay at home with Christian, rather than traveling for courses.

"I am. And it pays well, too."

Syed thought there must be an angle that he couldn't see, but he'd need to take his time with this. Maybe he was overreacting about Alec. Just because he didn't get on well with the man, didn't mean he wasn't a perfectly reasonable individual.

"If you are serious about this, I'll need a little bit of time to decide. It's late and we're all tired."

"I'll give you until morning, then. After that, the advertisement needs to go out because I really do need to get someone in place sharpish."

*

Christian and Syed both fell onto the couch, their arms practically entwined, but they were both far too tired to do much. Christian kicked off his shoes and Syed shuffled some of the cushions around to get more comfortable. Both of them looked at the television but neither made a move to actually turn it on.

"Be honest with me," Syed turned his head to Christian, "what do you really think of Alec?"

"What now?" Christian sighed, thinking this was yet another jealous tirade about to start.

"On a professional level, I mean. He's a savvy businessman."

"He is. He knows what he's doing. He's been running two restaurants for over 10 years and he's got the financial backing to open up more places here so he's got to be doing something right."

"Has he actually been hands on though? Or has he left you to do everything yourself?"

"Hard to judge, really. I mean, we've had to set up the place and he owns it so he's being careful with his money and seeing where it's going. I think his other two places have been a bit neglected recently while he's been setting up here. Everything'll probably fade into routine between his four businesses soon enough." Christian tilted his head slightly. "Where's this coming from?"

"He's looking for a manager for the Bhajee."

"And what, you're thinking of going for it?" Christian smiled, joking, as he knew Syed had had his heart set on completing the masseur course recently.

"He's offered me it."

Christian sat up straight. "What?"

"He wants me to do it." Syed said.

"Well that's good. Isn't it? Do you want it?"

"My feelings about Alec aside, it's a good offer. Managing a restaurant is a logical step up from what I've done in the past." He didn't like to use the word 'logical', not after it had been used by Alec, but he had to agree that it was. Logical, that is. "And I know I could do it, and do it well."

"You could. It's a great opportunity for you. But what about your course?"

"Well, it's done in stages so I guess if for some reason I quit working at the Bhajee, I could go back to it any time I wanted. And, in the meantime, it would mean more money coming in for us."

"You know I don't care about that."

"I know you don't." Syed gave Christian an indulgent look at his thoughtfulness. "But I still feel guilty for not properly contributing around here."

Christian's hand wound its way into Syed's hair, stroking it lightly. "So you're going to take it?"

Syed had thought about it for a few hours now, and he figured that if he had been overreacting about Alec, then he'd hate to turn something like this down over petty jealousy. And what if he was, in some way, right? Well, surely being around Walford more would mean he could keep an eye on His Suaveness. Whichever way he looked at it, he felt better knowing he could be at home, doing a job and bringing in some money.

"I think so." Syed answered with a smile. "We could start saving now and go on a nice holiday in the summer."

"Oh yes," Christian laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Lying on a beach, watching you stride out of the sea in a pair of speedos... sign me up!"

Syed knocked his shoulder against Christian's, laughing. "And you in your skimpiest vest and sunglasses jogging along the waterfront making the lifeguards look flabby in comparison..."

Christian laughed, "It sounds dreamy."

"Hmmmm..." Syed agreed, resting his head on Christian's shoulder as they let their imaginations run wild.

"Three weeks. Minimum. We've earned it." Christian kissed Syed's head.

"We really have..."

"You know, we can save up for other things too."

"Like what?" Syed perked his head back up.

"Like... having a family." Christian put in, quietly, almost shyly, which was something Syed wasn't used to seeing in him.

He took a moment to digest it. Christian certainly loved spending time with Amy. Syed missed helping to raise Kamil. Despite feeling that he'd given up on the idea of family, there was a stirring in him to have that eventually. He nodded slowly, "That makes sense."

"It does?" Christian asked, his voice still unsure, hoping that Syed was agreeing with him.

"Yeah. We can get ourselves a bit more secure. Maybe get a house and we can do this properly."

Christian slung his arm around the back of the sofa. "Yeah. You, me, and baby makes three..."


	14. Chapter 14

Things were not going as planned.

Syed had been manager of the Argee Bhajee for two weeks. Christian had been in the gym for longer than that, and yet despite Alec's best laid plans to keep them busy and apart, it just wasn't working.

Christian would go over the Bhajee and pick up Syed to go for lunch together in the Vic, and Alec could tell by their smiles when he was in each of the buildings when they'd texted each other. He was beginning to wonder if it had been a mistake having the upstairs office window for AB-Cs at the front of the building - Christian was frequently caught checking out the window to see if Syed was on his way from the restaurant.

And when Christian was training downstairs he would pick the treadmill nearest the window. And he'd take clients outside when the weather cleared up a bit to 'get some air'...

Syed was just as bad, hovering near windows too and constantly phoning Christian to ask his opinion on plans for the menu, despite that being a decision between Syed and Alec. Christian had to come over and taste the new menu with them and though Alec had enjoyed Christian's opinions just as much as Syed had, someone was a third wheel. And Alec didn't like it to feel like it was him, when that wasn't his plan.

He couldn't deny that both were doing a good job. Both were flourishing in their roles. And somehow that was worse. He couldn't fault them from a business stand point, but from a personal one, he was beginning to get annoyed seeing them so happy.

He'd even seen Syed carrying holiday brochures for Florida, Italy and the South of France, which could only mean they were planning a getaway. The problem with that was imagining Christian in swimwear... and then that image being shattered by the knowledge that he was planning to go to warmer climes with Syed and not him.

It just made him want this even more. And perhaps the time for subtlety was over.

Syed already had misgivings about him. He wasn't an idiot; he knew Syed had issues with him. He was proud of that - knowing that Syed got jealous of him could only mean he had a good reason to be jealous. That reason was that Christian and Alec would be good together. But Christian wouldn't be able to give up Syed - he was beginning to recognise that fact.

He'd have to take Syed out of the equation himself.

Either Syed would do the right thing and move on, or he'd have to show Christian that Syed wasn't right for him.

If he did the former then he'd face the possibility of Christian moping around, not knowing what he did wrong in Syed's eyes. But if he did the latter, then Christian would be upset with Syed, possibly even hate him. So that would have to be plan A.

Which meant he had to come up with a good reason for Christian to hate Syed.

Which meant he had a phone call to make.

"Account 417R," he stated, as the receiver picked up on the other end.

"What can we do for you today?"

"My usual. I want the same boy but I need him for longer and I'm getting him for someone else."

"A threesome? That'll cost you more."

"No, just... for me, and then for someone else."

"Okay, you'll be charged the same rate for both then."

"Fine. It's worth every penny."

"When do you want 'im round?"

"Early this afternoon, if possible. Maybe around 2 o'clock."

"He'll be there."

*

He knew his real name; he just didn't like to use it. The whole point was the fantasy, and once Paul entered his flat he became 'Christian', and every time he was there he did exactly what Alec asked of him and played his part.

Alec would be rather sad to say goodbye to Paul once he had the real thing for himself.

He lay back on the bed, panting, as Paul climbed up his body, asking him if he'd enjoyed it, while wiping his mouth off.

"Just as brilliant as usual."

'Christian' smiled at him and lay beside him. Alec turned to him and propped his head on his hand.

"You know what I want you to do, right?"

"I'm to wait for this Syed bloke and then get him alone in front of the restaurant."

"Exactly, and you have to be right there in front. I'll be watching."

"What is this? Some kind of kinky thing?"

"No, it's a present," Alec replied, keeping his face as innocent as he could muster, before chucking the soiled sheets aside and beginning to look for his underwear.


	15. Chapter 15

Syed had a smile on his face as he wandered down George Street on his way back to the Argee Bhajee. Dinner with Christian had been spent at the desk of his office in the gym, yet it had been really nice. They'd tried some of the new dishes for the restaurant again, all of which had been dessert items, and Christian had joked about what to do with some of the cream. It had been lovely. And Syed liked that despite them now both being busy in their new jobs, they still found the time to fit in the little things.

There had also been no sign of Alec all day, which had brightened his mood too.

He was lost in his own happy world, twirling his keys on his finger, and he hadn't heard the drunken singing until he'd got closer to the bridge.

In the dark shadows at the side of the scaffolding, there was someone lurching about.

One thing he didn't want was for the area beside his restaurant to become a hot spot for chavs and drunkards to mess about, but for a moment he wasn't sure if he was brave enough to confront anyone.

"Hello? Can I help you?" he asked as he approached him. He knew that if he needed it, the safe haven of the Bhajee was right beside him and he was pretty sure he could cope with one drunk guy.

"Huh?" The man asked as he bent down and tried to pick up something he'd dropped that looked like a magazine.

"I'll get that for you." Syed offered; he was in a good mood, he might as well be a good Samaritan.

"Thanks, mate," came the response.

Syed picked up the magazine, trying not to look awkward when he realised it was a top shelf gay magazine with nude pictures inside, and helped the man straighten himself up before handing it back to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Hey," the man said before Syed moved around him to go inside, "When's it opening up again?"

"In a few weeks, once the roof's fixed." Syed said, pointing up to where the scaffolding was around them.

"You in charge of it?"

Syed leaned against the wall, trying to look like he wasn't anxious to get away from the man who was now taking small steps towards him. It was strange, he seemed a lot steadier on his feet now, and there was no smell of alcohol coming from him either.

"Yes I am, why?" He was a little suspicious and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"I was asked to give you something."

Syed gave the man a quizzical look and then, without realising what was going on, he found himself being pulled into a hug and shortly after, lips were on his and a tongue was pushing for entry that he refused to give. The other guy was strong, muscled, well-built. He was a powerhouse, much like Christian, and so Syed wasn't able to use brute strength to push him back fully, but he was able to push a hand between them and get the man's head away from his.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said, it's a present I was asked to give you!"

"I think you have me confused with someone else." Syed pulled himself fully away but the man grabbed his hand to try to get him to turn around.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his face softening.

"I'm sure." He held up his left hand, showing the ring on his finger. "I'm happy as I am."

"Syed!" A voice rang out and immediately a voice in Syed's head gave a prayer of thankfulness for the intervention.

"Alec, hi."

"Hi, friend of yours?" Alec gestured at the man beside them who glanced quickly at Alec and then away again.

"No, just two people passing in the night, what can I do for you?" he asked, hoping the other man would just walk away.

"Uh, thanks again, mate," the other man said, before winking at him and patting him on the shoulder before heading back the way he had come from by the bridge.

"He seemed friendly," Alec said, and immediately Syed's eyes widened. Had Alec seen something? Did he know? And worse, did it look worse than it actually was?

"I guess; he seemed drunk to me." Syed responded, actively controlling his tone of voice to keep it nonchalant.

"I'm on my way to check the end of week numbers at the gym, thought I'd walk past, see if you needed anything from me."

"No, we're good. Greg said they're still on schedule but if you believe that..." Syed tried to laugh.

Alec let out a chuckle, "Indeed. I'll see you later, Syed," he said before walking off.

Syed turned the key in the lock and once inside he shut the door quickly, before resting back against it, wiping his lip with the back of his leather jacket.

He wasn't sure what the hell had just happened.

It was strange. Why would someone ask anyone to kiss someone for them? It definitely couldn't have been meant for him as everyone knew he was with Christian. And Christian wouldn't do it, because it would be the least funny thing on the planet.

Hopefully this would be something to laugh about once his mind was able to compute the absurdity of it.

But what about Alec? If he had seen something, he might tell Christian, and it could turn into a case of 'Chinese whispers' and come out all wrong along the line. He'd speak to Christian at home. After all, they had no secrets.

*

"Hey." Syed turned his head back from the sofa as Christian arrived home.

"Hey," Christian replied, going about a regular routine - taking off his jacket, dumping his keys and heading to the fridge.

Syed stood and rounded the sofa, heading slowly to the kitchen. "I have a question for you, and it's going to sound weird."

"Okay," Christian responded as he poured himself an orange juice.

"Did you ask someone to... kiss me, tonight?"

Christian's eyebrows dropped in confusion. "Eh?"

"I said it was a weird question."

"Did I ask someone to kiss you? Why would I do that?" He leaned against the pillar. "And why would you ask that?"

"Because some guy kissed me tonight, and he said he'd been asked to do it."

"Wasn't me. And I've no clue why anyone would. So what actually happened? He kissed you?"

"I thought he was drunk."

"Why were you with another guy?"

"I wasn't with him. He was standing outside the Bhajee." Syed moved closer as Christian nodded a response instead of speaking. "You're mad."

"I'm not happy."

"But are you mad at me?"

"A little bit, yes."

Syed's head dropped. He felt guilty, even though it hadn't been his fault. He hadn't invited it, it had just happened to him, and thinking that Christian was mad at him as well got his heckles up as he mumbled, "Now you know how it feels."

Christian still heard him though, and immediately went on the defence. "Right, so that's it, is it? We're even now after what happened at New Year."

"I didn't say that. I'm just trying to be honest and talk to you about what I thought was some bizarre incident in my day. I didn't invite it; it was just some crazy guy who came out of nowhere. I'd never seen him before in my life!"

"And I believe you." Christian said. "But I can't help how I feel."

"Being mad at me?"

"Being mad at everyone! Because people still try and get in the way of us. Cause arguments - strife - between us."

Syed felt guilty for his passive-aggressive response and reached out to Christian tentatively, resting a hand on his arm. "We can't let them get to us. We're stronger than that."

"Yeah, we are." Christian tried to smile and pulled Syed in for a hug.


	16. Chapter 16

"You seem in a mood. Everything okay at home?" Alec sat opposite Christian in the gym office.

"Yeah, fine," Christian forced a smile onto his face.

"Your face says you're not. You can talk to me about it if you want," Alec suggested, leaning forward on the desk.

"No." Christian shuffled papers as he tried to find the electricity bill that had come in the day before. "It's nothing serious."

"Bit of a domestic with Syed?" Alec took a second to think. "I'm not surprised."

Christian looked at him, puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know how to say this, because I don't know what you two may have fought about, but if it's what I think..."

"Get to the point."

"I saw him. Last night. Outside the Bhajee."

Christian took in a deep breath at the revelation. He didn't like knowing that his private business was known to others, even if it was just Alec. It was somewhat embarrassing as both Christian and Syed always preferred to put up a united front against the world no matter what happened in the privacy of their own home.

"I was a distance away and things aren't always what they look like but as I got closer... I dunno, I guess I just never thought Syed would do something like that." He leaned back in his chair as he finished and Christian remained silent while he processed Alec's statement.

"He told me about it. We're fine."

Alec snorted. "Wow, you're forgiving!"

"There's nothing to forgive. It was just some random drunk guy who got confused."

"That's what he told you?" Alec asked, his eyes radiating his feigned surprise.

"Yeah." Christian nodded slowly as he felt himself tense up in worry, not liking the tone in Alec's voice or the insinuation he might be about to make, and frankly, he didn't want to hear it even if it was the truth. But then a voice inside him asked a question and somehow it came out of his mouth. "Why?"

Alec picked up the letter opener from the desk and played with it between his fingers, "Just from what I saw, it looked like more than a random drunk. I would have thought Syed would've backed away fast if that had been the case. Whatever I saw, it... well... I don't want to upset you, it's just that it... lingered... and when I spoke to Syed after, he seemed flustered at being caught."

"He never told me you saw him." Christian's eyes narrowed and Alec just held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't shoot the messenger. I tried to make it seem like I'd not seen anything, but I don't know if I really did. You can ask him yourself. I wouldn't lie about something like this." Alec reached his hand out and placed it on Christian's forearm, rubbing gently.

Christian grimaced and rubbed his face with his other hand, making sure he kept himself composed.

He couldn't believe Alec yet why would he lie? Because if he had lied then Christian would find out about it and get mad at him, so he got nothing out of telling a lie about something like this. Syed might though, if he wanted to try and save his own skin. But it just didn't seem like Syed to be with anyone else.

But then, how much had Christian been through while Syed had been with Amira? It wasn't the same, it really wasn't, but maybe Syed was better at juggling people that Christian gave him credit for.

But he loved him. Syed loved Christian; Christian had no doubt about that. So why would he kiss another man?

Maybe Alec wasn't lying, just mistaken? Ask three different people to recount the same incident and there would always be inconsistencies, so maybe the kiss was a case of that. It looked worse than it was... Syed was shocked. Caught unawares. Confused, even. Christian had been the same on New Year with Alec. They'd get over this; the two of them together were united and would remain so. But first they'd have to have some serious words.

*

Alec was crouching behind the bar at the Argee Bhajee trying to work out the fridge space dimensions when Syed returned from the suppliers. As he stood up, Syed stopped in his tracks.

"Alec, wow, I didn't see you there. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Alec turned his head to the side, "Sorry about that. Didn't realise I was being so quiet."

"I'm just going to check with Greg out the back, he said that was them finishing up now anyway."

"Great. Before you do, though," Alec's words stopped Syed before he reached the kitchen doors, "I just wanted to let you know that I may have accidentally dropped you in it with Christian earlier."

"About what?" Syed seemed to be trying to keep his words light but Alec saw through them to the worry behind.

"He was telling me about everything from last night, and your argument. I didn't know what you said but I mentioned something I saw and I think he thinks it's all a bit worse."

"Worse?" Syed took the paces between them with wide strides, leaned over the bar counter and hissed at Alec. "What the hell did you say to him that could make it sound worse?"

"I just said I saw you kiss that bloke and now he thinks you lied to him about it being random."

"Why did you stick your nose into our private business?"

"Hey, Christian's my friend, Syed. If I think he's hurting then I want to help out. That's all."

"That's all? You know, Alec, I'm not stupid. I know you like him as more than a friend and I understand. But if you're trying to throw a wrench between Christian and me, it won't work. We love each other."

"I know you do." Alec remained calm, even though inside he was smiling as he saw Syed beginning to lose his rag. Maybe it was all working better than Syed was realising. "Like I said, I just wanted to help and I didn't mean to make things worse. I know you're mad about that and I'm sorry."

Syed dug into his pocket for his phone and headed straight back out the front door. "I'm sure you are."

*

By the time Alec saw either one of them again it was a few hours later, and he was back at the gym, working in the office. He knew that Syed had run off on the phone to Christian and so when he'd come back over to AB-C's he knew, before asking any of the staff, that Christian was out and had been for a while.

He could hear Christian returning later as there was a tell-tale stomping of feet up the stairs that he recognised. Christian stormed into the office.

"What did you say to Syed?" Christian leaned both his hands on the desk and glared at Alec.

He rubbed his face guiltily, though truth be told, he was quite enjoying this. "Christian, I'm sorry, I cocked it all up. I didn't mean to get between you both like this."

"What did you say?" Christian repeated.

"I just wanted to apologise to him for telling you what I saw and then he got mad at me and accused me of fancying you!"

"If you'd just left it alone than Syed and I could have worked this out between us with far less hassle."

"So you're both okay now?"

"I think we've just managed to salvage our relationship back to how it was this morning but it's not been easy. I've been shouting at him because now I don't know what to believe happened last night and he spent the entire time shouting about you and New Year and... he's convinced that us working together is a bad idea."

Alec stood, rounded the table and leaned against it beside Christian. "That's because he thinks I'm some sort of threat to your relationship. You said yourself that he has a jealous side and I think with me it's just taken over him."

"He does get like that sometimes. It goes back to how we started out."

"Well, times have changed, maybe he should learn that you have too."

"Old habits die hard, eh?" Christian leaned dejectedly and tiredly beside Alec, and it was all Alec could do not to lean out and put an arm around him - to get close and inhale that Christian scent of shower gel and strength.

Things couldn't get much better. Their reactions were as Alec suspected and he still had an ace to play that he was about to get out. He was very glad for his acquaintance in the movie business with editing software. He'd called him last night and cashed in a favour he'd owed by spinning a story about wanting to help a friend in a kind of 'Private Investigator' way, and they'd caught a cheating boyfriend in the act and now he just wanted to really convince his friend by slowing down the tape but keeping the time stamp ticking along at real time. Just to make sure his friend was convinced he had a lying, cheating scumbag as a boyfriend and should drop him. This was always a good story to spin to someone who had been burned in the past and his acquaintance had been more than happy to help at short notice.

"Look, maybe we can put your mind to rest about last night. Seeing is believing, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've got those security cameras up outside here and the restaurant. Maybe they caught something?"

"I don't know, that seems like spying on him. I don't want it to seem like I don't believe him."

"Put it this way, if it looks like nothing you can just be relieved and move on. If it looks like more, well... maybe it's best to find out now."

Alec rounded the table and logged onto the computer. All their security was available on the network so all he had to do was punch in some passwords and look for the time stamps and then fast forward through the hour until something interesting happened...

He pressed play by the time people appeared on the screen and Christian hovered over his shoulder watching as he saw the man, who did indeed seem quite drunk, talking to Syed and then there was a hug... Christian covered his face as he saw them kissing. Alec felt a pang of sadness as they watched on, knowing that he was putting Christian through pain, but he had to do this if he was going to make Christian happy after. He had to remind himself that it was all for the best and he had to be cruel to be kind. When slowed down, the kiss really did seem to linger and then the man stumbled around and left as Alec entered the frame.

His friend had done a good job, speeding up and slowing down the footage at different bits while the time stamp in the corner kept ticking away as normal. If he hadn't seen the original he knew he'd be fooled by it too.

"I need to..." Christian gestured to the door.

"On you go." Alec said, keeping his face as sympathetic as possible as he watched Christian dash back out the door, wiping tears from his face.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you had a dirty little secret would it?" Christian screamed at Syed from across their living room.

"That's not fair, and you know it!" Syed hit back. "This is entirely different from being with Amira."

"Well, I'm the one beginning to feel like the poor girl. You know, being told you're loved unconditionally, only to later find out that something's going on behind your back."

"Nothing is going on! I don't care what it looked like on that tape."

"It's evidence, Sy! I saw it with my own eyes! And to say that kiss lingered would be an understatement!"

"I want to see this video. I want to see it so I can know if it's real."

"You don't believe that I've seen it? You think I'd lie to you about this?"

"I'm saying that video may be doctored. It could be edited or whatever. These things aren't foolproof."

"Now you're just making excuses." Christian shook his head.

"Whose idea was it to look for a tape? Let me guess... Alec's!" Syed shouted, sarcastically.

"Here we go again, more blaming Alec. There's nothing there, the green-eyed monster has reared its head and you're too busy listening to it to see sense."

"He's clever about it, but trust me, that man has some sort of fascination with you. It's not right."

Christian threw his hands out to the side "Urgh, what's he done now?"

"He fawns all over you, Christian, can't you see it? He touches you whenever he can, he spends all that time with you when you should be at home with me and he buys you expensive presents-"

"It was a Christmas present!" Christian interrupted.

"They must have cost him a fortune!"

"He's rich, to him they probably cost the equivalent of pocket change! It means nothing!"

"It means something to me!" Syed threw himself onto the sofa and crossed his arms in disgust.

"So what? You decided to take it out on me by getting off with another man in a dark corner? Because that's really not the way to make me feel any sympathy for you."

"I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times. He came out of the blue, he told me he'd been asked to do it, he kissed me, I was shocked by it. And I wouldn't be surprised if the person who asked him to do it was Alec - just to orchestrate all of this!"

"He's not some master criminal, you know. You can't blame everything on him, take some responsibility yourself!"

Syed stood back up and met Christian toe to toe. "Then you take some responsibility for what happened at New Year."

"Fine, I will! It was my fault, all mine! Happy now?"

Syed sat back on the sofa while Christian turned away and leaned his hands against the wall. Syed continued, but with a quieter voice, his throat already feeling the strain. "Look... I gave up my family, my old life... the promise of a future with a wife and kids, all of it. To be with you. Because I love you. There's nothing else in the world more important to me."

Christian's head joined his hands on the wall and he closed his eyes tightly. Syed watched him stay silent and he tried to continue.

"Christian, please. Whatever that tape looked like, whatever other people thought they saw or whatever... I just want you to believe me."

Christian turned his back to the wall and slid down it. With his arms propped on his knees he twirled his ring on his finger, keeping his attention on it while he spoke. "All I've ever wanted between us is honesty. After all the hiding and keeping everything between us and these four walls... the difficulty and strain of keeping secrets and trying to act like you were nothing more to me than a mate... I just wanted us to face the world together and be who we are."

"And that's what we're doing." Syed slid up the couch towards Christian. "We've both made stupid mistakes lately but we'll get over it because we're stronger together than we are apart. Just like we've always been."

"I love you, Sy. I really do. And I'm never going to stop. I'll fight for you to the end of the Earth."

Syed smiled at Christian, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel and knowing that they were both on the same wavelength - that they were strong and united, and nothing would come between them. Not even Alec and his stupid video.

"I just... need to be mad for a while."

Christian pushed himself up from the floor and walked away into the spare room, shutting the door behind him on the way, leaving Syed alone in the living room. Syed's head dropped into his hands. He hated fighting with Christian, it was the worst thing. He couldn't even concentrate on simple things when they fought. He just knew that his stomach would sink and he'd run everything through in his head, looking for what he'd done wrong or could have done differently. When they were at odds he was always upset. And as long as Christian stayed mad at him, he wouldn't be whole.

*

"Nice try." Syed's eyes narrowed as he confronted Alec in the Argee Bhajee.

"What are you talking about, Syed?" he asked, continuing to write on the clipboard he held.

"Poisoning my relationship with Christian. It won't work, you know. We're stronger than ever." Syed put as much confidence as humanly possible into his words, wanting Alec to believe it and show something in his response, give something away in his reaction, but he was always a difficult man to judge.

Alec's clipboard landed on the table top with a dull thud. "You certainly have a vivid imagination."

"There's no point in trying to fool me anymore. Joining the dots together was pretty easy once I realised how you felt."

"And how do you think I feel again?" Alec turned to face Syed, and for the first time, Syed saw something in Alec that made him seem more dangerous than he'd ever given the man credit for before.

He narrowed his eyes. "You fancy him."

"I don't fancy him."

"No?"

"No. It's more than that." Alec crossed his arms, his eyes glazed in anger as he faced Syed down.

"I knew it."

"Then go to the top of the class, and hand out the pencils." Alec replied with a menacing tone. "And why don't you do him a favour, Syed, and leave. Go run back to mummy and daddy. You're pathetic, you really are. Christian needs someone on his wavelength. That's not you."

"You think you know him better than I do? You're wrong."

"You've been here longer. That's all."

"I don't need to defend my relationship to you."

"Getting sick of it? Your family hate you now because of it, and I know Roxy isn't keen on you after something... what was it? Oh yeah... Christian getting beaten and left for dead because you ran off... yeah, she filled me in about a lot of things in your relationship. Trust me; I'd treat him a lot better than you ever have."

Syed was almost lost for words and floundered as Alec brought up issues from the past that he'd thought were well behind him now, but having someone say them out loud just brought the pain back instantly, and his own regrets.

Alec capitalised on Syed's hesitancy, "I get it, Syed, I really do. You've only just come out and come to terms with being gay. Your parents aren't exactly thrilled, I've been there. That's why you'd be better off getting away from here. You're young; you could go to a club and have any guy you want."

"I don't want 'any guy'. I want Christian. I always have." If there was one thing that Syed would speak out about it would be his love for Christian; that was one thing he always had a response for - he was done hiding that.

Alec sighed. "I can help you. I can give you enough to get you started, in fact I can give you enough to set you up for quite some time. Just tell me what you need and it's yours."

"Are you...?" Syed backed up. "Are you trying to pay me off?"

Alec's head tilted to the side as he tried to think of another way to put it "...yyyyes. I guess I am. How much?"

Syed faced up to Alec, disgust in his eyes as he looked at the other man. "There's not enough money in the world." His voice was threateningly low, calm and cool. "Even if my life depended on it, I wouldn't give up Christian. He's the most important thing in the world to me. And he always will be. It's worth you remembering that."

Syed backed away to the door.

"And by the way. I quit."


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't believe I'm hearing this! Then you quit?" Christian shook his head in disbelief, simply not able to take in what Syed had done.

"I wasn't going to stay, not after all of that!"

"I get it, I do, I just... I don't understand how this all happened so fast. Yesterday, everything was fine..."

"Christian," Syed moved closer to him and took Christian's hands in his own. "I don't mean it to sound like it does, but I told you so. That man is crazy and I want you to get away from him too."

"What?"

"You need to quit working at the gym."

"Syed, maybe it's all just one big misunderstanding..." Christian needed time to take this in, but as Syed stood before him in the kitchen with his serious face on he felt a need to comfort him, even in his own confusion.

"He offered me money to leave you. That's not something a normal person does. He needs help, and it's not something you can give him."

"All this because he thinks he's in love with me," Christian said, squeezing Syed's hands, still unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. And he might even think you love him back because he's convinced you and him have a future together."

"He knows I love you."

"I don't think that matters to him."

Christian let go of Syed's hands and rubbed his face. "Maybe I can smooth things over."

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Syed stood next to Christian at an angle, one hand leaning on the counter behind Christian, and he pulled Christian's arms down with his other. "He's insane."

"It can't be that bad, surely."

"It is."

"Syed," Christian moaned, "Our lives were on track, everything was working out so well, and now you drop this in my lap!"

"Quit. The gym." Syed said in measured tones, unmoved by Christian's hesitance.

"I..."

"Christian." Syed held both of Christian's hands with one of his own. "Please. You need to trust me on this."

Christian hesitated still. With everything having been going so well, had he had blinders on the whole time and missed some signs? He did tend to get carried away when excited, of that he was well aware, and Syed had pointed it out to him a few times that he often had very little self-control and patience. But to be that blind to a man who could try and split him from the love of his life, out of some delusion that he could be happy with anyone other than Syed? That just seemed to make no sense. The East End may have its problems but this seemed a bit 'out there' even for them.

"I'll go talk to Alec." Christian nodded. If anything, it was that sliver of fear in Syed's eyes that made him want to do whatever was asked of him right now. For Syed he would do anything and if that meant backtracking on both of their careers then maybe he'd have to do just that. He believed Sy, of course he did, but that didn't mean there couldn't be some exaggeration in his explanation. So he'd speak to Alec about this properly and if it could be in any way explained, maybe there was still hope. But he was prepared to walk away from the gym if need be – for Syed.

"Thank you. Just be careful though, yeah?"

"I highly doubt he's going to do anything to me. Look, I'll be back shortly, okay?" Christian rubbed his thumb over Syed's cheek as his hand cupped his face and Christian leaned in to steal a quick kiss. "It'll be fine."

*

"Christian!" Alec smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

The smile wasn't fooling Christian and he stood there with his hands in his coat pocket, giving Alec a sympathetic look. "You know why I'm here. Syed told me everything."

"Everything. That sounds ominous."

"Is it true?" Christian asked calmly.

"Is what true?" Alec shook his head but the confusion on his face gave way quickly as it was entirely obvious there was no point in hiding what each other 'knew'. "Okay, so that's probably a silly question."

"If there's one thing I would never want it's for a working relationship to get awkward. For whatever reason."

Alec sighed. "Look, I said some things in the heat of the moment that I didn't mean-"

"Which things?" Christian interceded. "Liking me or wanting Syed out of the picture?"

"I worry about you." Alec said. "Those times you told me about fights or about your differences. I only meant to suggest to Syed that-"

"You don't get to make that kind of decision for me, Alec! My relationship with Syed is just that! It's with Syed. It's for him and I to decide what we are."

"I get that; it's just that you could do so much better-"

"I love Syed." Christian shot Alec down again before he could get started again. "I'll always love him. He's the first person I've ever met who could make me feel something much deeper than lust, and believe me; I've met a lot of men over the years. The two of us went through hell to be together and for someone to try and break us up again? Alec, it's not something we can stand for."

"What are you saying?" Alec sounded worried.

"I'm saying that it might be very difficult for me to continue working with you."

"You can't quit. It's our gym! I wanted it to be for us, that was the whole point!" It was as if Alec only realised what had spilled out of his mouth after it was too late and he covered it with a hand to stop himself.

"What are you on about?" Christian asked, as his curiosity piqued.

Taking a moment, Alec just let himself continue blurting out the truth, "I bought it for you." He waved his hand as if the gesture was a simple as buying a bouquet of flowers, not a business - a livelihood.

It was in that moment that Christian realised that Syed hadn't just been exaggerating his jealousy, but somehow there was something not quite right about Alec - and he had missed it. Maybe it had been the money, maybe it had been that he thought he might have been getting a friend in the bargain who wasn't female and who lived in Walford. Maybe it was simply the perfect life he'd hoped to have - great job, nice flat, the love of his life and the possibility of extending the family down the line. That goal in front of him had been his aim and in his usual style he really had just ignored warning signs in favour of reaching that goal.

He felt the fool. And he also felt a little bit nauseated at just how much he had missed when he thought about it and looked back over all the small things, adding up to one great big whole.

"That's not how love works, Alec."

"You haven't given it a chance." An air of begging had entered Alec's voice.

"My life is with Syed. So long as he's with me then I know who I am." With an air of finality, Christian turned and left the restaurant. Taking a deep breath when he got out the door to settle himself, he quickly made his way through the market and home. He and Sy clearly had a lot of things to take care of now.

*

Things had not gone well. Something... somewhere... had backfired.

Had he missed something? Something important? Or had he simply underestimated Syed or their feelings for one another?

He had to approach this properly. His parents had been like Syed's, they'd been in the way and in the end he'd done what he had to do to get them out of the way. Their disapproval had been what spurred him on as they'd said they'd cut him out of their lives right when he'd been poised to inherit the businesses from him.

So in the end he'd done what he had to do to get the life promised to him - the one he'd always wanted - that he'd studied and worked hard for.

He felt no different now. He'd set his sights on this months ago – he'd decided that he would get the man he wanted and be able to settle down with him, share the business with him. Be seen out with him and, heck, go to the beach with him if that's what he wanted. Was that too much to ask?

He didn't like it when people got in the way of what he desired!

There had to be a way though - a way to salvage what was slipping out of his grasp.

Sitting in the empty restaurant with his head in his hands, Alec stared at the ladder in front of him as he thought about it. Maybe if he could retrace steps - conversations... there must be a clue, a hint as to how to fix this.

Syed had been pretty adamant about things though and he wouldn't be swayed with money, which Alec had always found to be the perfect incentive in the past. But everyone had a weakness to be exploited to encourage them into doing what you wanted them to do. It wasn't blackmail, it was a deal, and everyone had their price, no matter how they protested.

Syed had said... what did he say? 'Even if his life depended on it'. It was a bold statement and full of bravado but as much as it was a front he didn't doubt that Syed meant what he said, which left him with little option for incentive. Though if Syed would stake his own life on his relationship that didn't mean he'd stake others. Of course, Christian was who he was close to and that was useless because Christian was what he wanted and he couldn't hang that over Syed's head.

Alec stood and dragged his feet as he walked over to the window and looked out across the market stalls.

Look at them. The sleaze, the filth, those in the gutter and those who pulled themselves above it, but everyone scrambling to make ends meet and to provide for family. He sighed as he watched faces he recognised go past. Some he'd tried to establish if they'd be useful to him... he watched Phil Mitchell walk by with a young blond boy. He'd toyed with the idea of going into business with the East End hard man but that seemed like a bad decision and he didn't want police sniffing around, no matter what. His parents' deaths may have been deemed an accident but he still stayed out of the way of the law wherever possible. And he'd discovered what he needed to about the Mitchells through Roxy. Lesley, one of Christian's clients, went past and then Kat Moon with her pram, a newborn baby tucked safely inside...

Alec tilted his head inquisitively as he saw another mother walk up to Kat. Her child wasn't with her but he knew this mother to be a parent to four children, because he'd done his homework.

Even if she would only acknowledge the existence of three, she had borne four.

That attitude, like his own mother's, made his skin crawl and his blood boil. It was ignorant people like that who deserved to be punished, not the gentle souls of the world that he knew who had been through hell for others. She and her husband both had a lot to answer for.

Syed cared for his family still, despite what they'd done to him, and he found it ludicrous. If he was in Syed's position, and he had been, he'd do something about it.

Thoughts formed in Alec's brain and, like a jigsaw, began to fall into place. It came so fast to him as words slotted together.

Baby brother. Life depending on it.


	19. Chapter 19

Syed didn't know what was happening but his mother had called him, and his surprise at having her call was immediately replaced with fear when he heard her shaky voice at the end of the line. Something had happened, and whatever it was, it was bad enough to not just make her ask for him to come to her, but it had frightened her and made her cry.

He was very protective over her and always would be. He'd always been protective of his whole family and of anyone he loved and so he ran, ignoring everything around him, and pounded on the door when he got there.

"Syed! Syed!" His mother collapsed in his arms, hotly followed by Masood as he came in the door. "Kamil... your brother..."

"What is it, what's happened? Where's Tam?"

"Tam's in the living room, we want to call an ambulance but we don't know if we can," Masood interrupted, pulling Zainab into himself.

"What do you mean? Of course you can." Syed pushed into the living room and saw Tam on the couch asleep... until on closer inspection he saw the welts on his brother's head and pulled his phone out. As he began to dial, he only managed to enter the first nine before his father snatched the phone from him.

"We can't."

"What happened?" Syed demanded.

"We don't know; we came home to find Tam like this and that note on top of him." Masood wiped his eyes and continued to hold onto a sobbing Zainab while Syed went to where Masood had pointed on the table. He picked up the note that said 'DO NOT CALL THE POLICE' in thick black pen over what looked to be a phone bill, while on the other side was a message.

He mumbled a quick prayer to his God when he read the note, and his heart sank into his stomach like a stone. Kamil. Oh, God, Kamil.

What had he done?

He looked at his mother with pain in his eyes to meet that in hers. He felt his lips tremble. "When did this happen?"

"It can't have been more than 20 minutes ago, we only left Tamwar with Kamil to pop to the unit."

A groan from the couch ignited something in Syed and he moved quickly to kneel by his brother. "Tam? Tam, are you okay?"

Tamwar opened his eyes slowly, "What happened?"

"I think you were hit on the head. More than once."

"Repeatedly... and kicked too. Someone got into the house." Tam tried to sit up abruptly, but dizziness swept over his body and Syed's hands on his chest stopped him from rising any further.

"Did you see him?" Syed asked, urgently.

"No, I came downstairs and there was a man with a mask on his face... and then I don't remember much else."

"Okay." Syed stood and moved closer to his father who had let Zainab go as she now fussed over Tamwar, needing something to do to distract her mind from the worry over her other son. "Dad, we have to call the police."

"He said he'd hurt him, it says that in the letter," Masood hissed at his errant son.

"How's he going to know if we did?"

"Are you willing to take that chance? I don't know what it is you've got us mixed up in, Syed, but so help me if anything happens to your brother, I will never forgive you." Masood's eyes were cold and hard, his worry for their missing baby son overtaking him.

"I need to call Christian."

"He's not welcome here."

"This involves him too." Syed brandished the note in front of Masood. "What's happened is because of both of us and not me alone. We need him here."

Masood said nothing as Syed moved towards the window, looking out, trying to see if anything suspicious was going on, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. The phone rang a few times before Christian picked up.

"Christian, I need you to come round to my parents' place, it's an emergency... I'll tell you when you get here, just hurry." He hung up and turned back to his family, the guilt weighing heavily over him as his mother looked at him with sad, pleading eyes.

He lifted the note and read it again.

_Syed,_

_You were offered money and you refused._  
You said 'not if your life depended on it'.  
What if someone else's did?  
Your mother says she has two sons  
If you don't do what I ask, then she really will.  
They will be punished for their bigotry  
You will be punished for not leaving sooner.  
Instructions to follow. 

_A_

There was a sharp rap at the door and Syed flew around the doorframe to answer it. Opening it quickly he let Christian in, who immediately bundled him into a hug. "What's happened?"

"It's Kamil," Syed said into Christian's shoulder. "He's been kidnapped."

"What?" Christian pulled back

"By Alec." Syed said, his eyes piercing into Christian's, and he watched as Christian's eyes widened in shock before hooding in sorrow and guilt. It wasn't their fault that Alec was crazy, but both of them clearly wished they'd spotted it so much sooner so that this could have been prevented.

Syed dragged Christian by the hand into the living room.

"Have you called the police?" Christian asked, standing awkwardly with the Masood family and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"No, he said not to."

"We need to call them."

"What if he's watching the house?" Masood asked, hugging Zainab and Tamwar to his body protectively.

"He can't be, he'll have gone further away and he's only one man... I don't see how he could keep tabs on everything. We should call them. Maybe they'll come in plain clothes if they know the situation... we could ask Jack?" Christian hedged.

"That's a good idea; Jack can tell us what to do," Syed said, and after a terse nod from his father, he went into the kitchen to make the call.

*

Jack stood next to Christian while he had everything explained to him. Masood told them about how Tamwar and the note had been found, and when Jack asked why this would happen, Christian and Syed had to explain about Alec. Jack had met him, he knew who he was, and just like most people in the Square, had begun to get to know him without realising the potential he had for turning on them.

Jack touched Zainab's knee where she sat, and reassured her that getting the Police involved would be the right thing to do, and that he would make the call so that everything was done discreetly.

Syed went into the kitchen with him, leaving Christian alone with the other Masoods, feeling anxious, guilty and out of place.

"This is all your fault," Zainab said, as Masood tried to shush her but to no avail. "You take one of my sons away from me and now this... my baby's life is in danger because of you."

"I'm sorry." Christian couldn't think of much else to say. Logically it wasn't his fault, or Syed's, or anyone else's, apart from Alec's for doing it in the first place; for kidnapping a young boy. But with Zainab so upset, Christian just wanted to help somehow and if that meant she took it out on him then so be it. Maybe it was partly his fault for not seeing the craziness in Alec, and for not believing that something bad could come of it all.

"Sorry? Like that's going to make a difference. 'Sorry' isn't going to bring my baby back." Zainab stood and moved to where Christian was and stood toe to toe with him. "This man, he took my child to get back at you for what you did... or didn't do..."

"We didn't know he could do something like this. We told him he couldn't just get what he wanted."

"Seems he found a way to try and get it anyway." Masood said from the sofa.

"If I could fix this right now I would, you know I would." Christian said, his voice catching in his throat. "But I don't know where he is or what he's after now."

"You have a phone, don't you?" Zainab questioned.

"Yes," Christian answered, confused.

"You worked for him. You know the man, you must have his number. Call him! Ask him!" Zainab gripped a tissue in her hand and brought it to her face, wiping her eyes quickly. She then balled her fist back up and bit her knuckles with worry.

Christian pulled his phone from his pocket and held it in front of himself. He tried to say something but didn't know what to say, so he backed out of the room and went to sit near the top of the staircase to be out of the way and, after a quick look down to make sure he'd be able to make the call without an interruption, he opened up his phone book and scrolled down for Alec's number.


	20. Chapter 20

Christian held the phone to his ear and listened as it rang. And rang. And rang. There was no answer. It didn't even go to voicemail, it just kept ringing. He hung up and tried again, but it still didn't go anywhere.

He sighed and headed back down the stairs. When he got to the living room, everyone was back. The Masoods looked at him expectantly, while Syed just wanted to know where he'd been.

He held his phone up. "No answer." His voice was filled with regret and Zainab closed her eyes in despair.

"You called him?" Syed exclaimed. Christian could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I had to try." He answered before Jack cut in.

"Look, the police are on their way. Just wait until they get here before you try anything else, okay?"

Syed pulled his phone out anyway and started going through the numbers to try calling too, but Jack grabbed it from him so he couldn't.

"I mean it," Jack said, as his eyes roamed around everyone in the room. "No calls. No doing anything stupid. You do what the professionals tell you to do when they get here."

"I can't keep just sitting here waiting." Zainab moaned.

"You have to be patient-"

"Patient?" She shouted. "My son is missing. Kidnapped. And I'm supposed to be patient!"

"Mum, Jack knows what he's doing," Syed put in, before Zainab scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Where are they? The police?"

"They'll be here in a minute." Jack answered, and the rest of the conversation was cut off as Syed dragged Christian into the hall.

"Don't do anything stupid." Syed opened.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't fix this. Phoning him was a stupid idea."

"It was your mum's." Christian growled. "Besides, you were about to before Jack stole your phone!"

"That's not the same thing. The letter he left was addressed to me; he wants to talk to me about this. I'll have to be the one to fix it."

Christian grabbed Syed by the arms. "So it's do as I say, not as I do? That won't cut it and you know it. This isn't your fault."

"And it's not yours either!" Syed threw his hands out despairingly.

Christian turned his head to the side and bit his lip, not sure what to say to try and make things better, to make things alright, to get Kamil back. He just knew he'd be willing to try everything.

"Look, I think we can trick Alec into giving my brother back."

Christian balked at the suggestion. "What?"

"It's clear he wants rid of me so we can pack a suitcase, buy a ticket to Manchester or something and let him see that I'm going. I can turn around and come right back the minute we know Kamil is safe."

"I don't know. How can we be sure he'll buy something like that?"

"With a decent bit of acting I'm sure we can. The man is unhinged, he'll believe whatever we spin to him if we do it right. We'll follow his instructions when he calls and go from there." Syed grabbed Christian's hands. "Whatever he wants, I'll do it. To an extent."

"The police won't like it." Christian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and stop quickly. A text message had come in.

"Jack thinks they might, and he's promised me he'll try and talk them into it too."

Christian looked at the door leading back to the living room. "Go tell your mum we'll do everything we can." He leaned forward and kissed Syed's forehead. "I'll be in in a minute." He smiled as Syed let him go and backed into the other room again.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled to the message, taking a deep breath as he read it and realised he had very little choice in the matter. He'd do anything for Syed and there was an innocent child being involved in this now. He couldn't stand for that.

There was an address, he wasn't sure where it was but he thought it might be in the run-down area by the canal, and a simple message - _'come alone'._

"Christian!" Syed called him from the living room and he realised that if he was going to go it had to be now, before Syed could try and stop him.

He moved to the door and did his best to open it without a sound and disappeared outside, closing it quietly behind him before taking off round the corner, towards the taxi rank.

*

"Christian?" Syed called from the living room.

Not hearing anything and not seeing Christian come through the door, he flashed a quick look of confusion at Jack before opening the living room door and, not seeing Christian there, climbing halfway up the stairs and calling again.

Still seeing and hearing nothing, he went back downstairs and ducked his head into the main room again. "I can't find him."

"What?"

"I can't find him, he's gone."

In that moment the phone Jack was still holding gave a message alert tone. He handed it back to Syed, who cursed his clumsy fingers as he fumbled to open the message. He read it to himself and then looked up at the expectant eyes that had followed him from all around the room.

"I'll fix it," he said, as he looked at the message again, unable to understand why Christian would go.

"He only just left, he can't have gone far." Jack said.

Syed patted Jack on the arm and then ran out the front door, trying to see where Christian could have gone, but he saw nothing; only a car pulling up in front of the house. The doors opened and three men got out. As they approached him he realised these were the detectives, in plain clothes, arriving to find out what was happening. Jack appeared at the door behind him and as they made their way past Syed, they shook Jack's hand and moved into the house.

Syed looked around one last time and hung his head, wiping his brow and shuffling his feet as he walked back inside.


	21. Chapter 21

The Taxi pulled up a few streets away from where Christian was heading. He paid the driver and then headed off, not entirely sure where he was going, only knowing the rough location of the address Alec had sent him.

He made his way to the canal and then walked along by it. It was obvious why Alec might come here if he knew his way around. The area was run down, metal pipes were rusting and paint flaked from the walls of warehouse and industrial buildings, and empty bottles of ancient vodka lined the potholed, concrete ground.

He sent a new text to Alec, telling him he was outside what he thought was the right place and then received one back quickly telling him to come in a side door.

Whatever this building once was, it seemed that maybe a butcher had once inhabited it, going by the smell. It had fire damage too, going by the black marks on the outside walls and the roof that didn't appear to be entirely stable, but still hung on in there. As the door creaked closed behind him it sent a reverberation around them in what was a large, echoey chamber.

"Hello?" He asked, and heard the sound come back to him, followed quickly by Alec's voice beckoning him further in.

"Christian! You came alone?"

"Yes... where's Kamil?"

"He's safe. I just need to know that everything is right before I give him back."

"Right?" Christian scoffed as he approached the nervous looking Alec. "None of this is right, surely you see that."

Alec darted to a window that had holes in the glass and, standing to the side, checked there was no one outside who had followed Christian. Satisfied, he rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans and then moved closer to where Christian stood.

"Why are you doing this, Alec?" Christian wanted to appear as calm and sympathetic as possible, even though inside his mind was spinning and his throat was dry.

"Because I tried everything else, Christian, _everything_! I tried being nice about it, and subtle, and after all that time we spent together I knew this was right, but Syed just keeps getting in the way of everything."

"I don't understand."

"I mean, it should be us!" Alec waved his hands between them. "Not the two of you. Syed just keeps hanging on."

"You offered him money to leave." Christian accused.

"And he said no. No! No one says no to me like that, and I offered him a fair price!" Alec clutched at his hair.

Christian could see that something had snapped inside him and he had no idea how he was supposed to talk to someone who was acting like that. He felt like he was approaching Alec like some startled animal but he had no better ideas right now. All he had to do was keep him calm, work out where Kamil was and, somehow, get out of there.

"Alec, he probably just didn't understand what you were offering..." Christian hedged.

"I made it perfectly clear!" Alec shouted. "But none of that matters now because you came when I called you. That's the important thing."

"Yeah," Christian swallowed and did his best to act like there was nothing wrong. "Where's the baby?"

"Where's the baby? Where's the baby? Is that all you care about?" Alec's face distorted as he spoke to Christian. "This isn't about the baby, it's about our deal. We need to finish it..."

"Kamil is..." Christian struggled to say it but he had to try and communicate on Alec's level right now. "He's a part of this deal too..."

"Yes, yes, fine, he's in the other room. Stay where you are!" He yelled as Christian started to move to go get Kamil. "You can see him once I know for sure that we're both on the same page. Once I know that I can trust that you want to come with me..."

*

"What did you say to him?" Syed demanded, despite the fact that his parents were sitting with the Police, with Zainab already fussing and wanting to make cups of tea, while Masood made her sit down. They'd already told the police as much as they could and now Syed just couldn't continue to bite his lip and stay silent.

"What do you mean?" Masood answered, as he sat by his wife and gave the Police some sideways glances.

"I mean, something must have happened while I was in the kitchen with Jack. Christian wouldn't just take off like that!"

"Is Christian a relative?" A young police offered chipped in. He was sitting near Zainab and looked rather taken aback when she coughed in surprise at the question.

"My God, no," she said, "Christian is... he's..."

"He's my boyfriend." Syed chimed in quickly at Zainab's hesitation. "He must have heard from Alec and gone after him. He tried to call him earlier."

"Alec Banagher?" The officer asked, "The man who took your son?"

"Yes." Masood and Syed said in unison.

"And Christian is your boyfriend?"

Syed rolled his eyes, "Yes, Christian Clarke. Alec is his boss."

Syed looked around himself. One of the detectives had gone into the kitchen with Jack now, to hear more of the story from him - probably the best way to get a calmer detailing of the events - while the younger officers sat in the living room dealing with his parents. Jack was hopeful that he'd be able to give some input on what to do, or what should be done, clearly missing aspects of his old life.

"And Alec is your boss, too."

"Yes, but elsewhere, until I quit this morning. Look, he's obsessed with Christian, I told you this already."

"Just making sure we have all the facts straight." The officer tried to give a friendly smile but no one was in the mood to care about pleasantries so they ignored him and he dropped it rather quickly.

"Are we supposed to stay by the phone and wait for a call, like in the movies?" Masood asked.

"Well, his letter did say to wait for instructions, however if you're correct and Mr Clarke already received word then we may have to consider other options."

"Like what?" Zainab sat forward in her seat.

"Well, our logical next step is to attempt to trace where Mr Banagher is hiding. We'll get an alert out on his car, and check all possible residences and friends. In this type of situation, he is likely to have gone to familiar territory. If the kidnapping wasn't calculated far in advance, that is. We can also now try and trace Mr Clarke as well and hopefully he can also lead us to Kamil."

"He should never have gone though, should he?" Syed rubbed his hands together nervously at his own rhetorical question. He kept thinking that he needed Christian there to calm him down - yet Christian not being here was why he was so anxious. "He should have waited."

"He did the right thing," Zainab said quietly. At first Syed had barely registered her words, and then, considering how unlikely they were to have come out of her mouth, he turned to her with wide eyes, unbelieving. "If Alec wants him, he can have him. I just want my baby back." She started crying again and leant her head on Masood's shoulder as he hugged her close.

"We'll be able to trace your phone if any calls come in. There is still that possibility. On top of that, does Mr Clarke have a car?"

"No. He'd have taken a taxi." Syed answered. "There's a taxi rank nearby, he'd have gone there, I think." He perked up. The company would know where he'd been dropped off too. They'd be able to find him after all.

The young officer stopped writing in his pad and stood. "I'll be right back, just need to fill in the Detective Inspector and we'll sort out where we go from here."

Syed breathed a deep sigh. Now that he thought they'd be able to find Christian he just wanted to get a move on. Police procedure already felt agonisingly slow, even though he was aware that lives depended on everything being taken into consideration. But he just wanted to find out where that taxi had gone and follow it right now. He'd break doors down himself to get Christian and Kamil back. And there was no way he was going to just sit there and wait for the Police to bring everyone home safely.

When Christian had rushed into that fire to save Stacey, Syed had felt guilty for not going up himself. Not that he felt less of a man; he just wished he'd had Christian's courage and he'd prayed that he could be as strong as that. He'd never wished for something to happen that would force him to do anything drastic but since that day seemed to have come, he was determined to do everything in his power to get his life back on an even keel.

He'd stop at nothing, until he had his baby brother home with his parents, and the love of his life safely back at home with him.


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you want me to do?" Christian asked plaintively.

"I'm thinking," Alec answered, as he ran a hand through his hair and grabbed at it with sweaty palms. He was clearly worked up over everything he'd done but Christian could see that he was almost struggling with whatever insanity had gripped him. But he still didn't seem to be able to apply any real logic to the situation and let everyone go.

"Did you think about what happens next?"

"Of course I did, there's a car outside for us. We can get going and leave the baby here to be picked up by the police."

"Okay, then... maybe we should go?" Christian edged closer. Maybe he would be able to overpower Alec and escape with Kamil. He still didn't know for sure where Kamil was though, and that was a risk. He hadn't even heard the baby crying so he couldn't try to pin point him. This was probably the first time he'd ever wished for a baby to start screaming.

"No, not yet. I need to know I can trust you, that you're not trying to play me here; that you feel what I feel."

Christian took a moment and swallowed. Playing along would be the safest bet until he could get Kamil and get out. "I do... I really do. I just... never knew it was what you wanted."

"Well now you know, don't you." Alec smiled crazily and his head bobbed to the side as he looked up at Christian.

At that moment Christian could only think of one thing to do.

Having continually edged closer to Alec while they talked, he took that one last large step between them in a bound and grabbed Alec's face. He stamped down any revulsion he felt as he kissed Alec, full on and hard, and closed his eyes as he met Alec's exploring tongue. He felt Alec relax under him and soon enough Alec's arms wound around him, and although he knew no one was watching, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone else would know about this and use it against him.

In a flash, Christian realised that problems he and Syed had had in the last month meant nothing. And now he was truly beginning to wonder if everything had been orchestrated by Alec, to get what he wanted. He knew right at that moment, kissing Alec, that everything here felt so incredibly wrong. All he wanted was Syed and to get back to him. He didn't need reminding, but it still made his heart burst when he realised the true weight of his love for Syed.

He pulled back slowly, but his eyes stayed closed a moment longer, not wanting to see Alec's reaction. He was partially scared that Alec may have seen through him, but also didn't want to see any smug satisfaction on the other man's face.

"Wow," Alec whispered, their lips still impossibly close.

*

Detective Inspector Grayson seemed to be spending the majority of his time on the phone, calling different people for information. Syed had been watching him as he slipped out every so often to get more information for the Police officers who were out following up on leads or whatever the hell they were doing, while members of the Masood family sat on the sofas wringing their hands, heads bowed or generally looking pale and worried.

Syed was concerned for his mother. She wasn't taking it well but who would? It was to be expected that this would make her sick, and his father had already taken her to the bathroom twice so that she could empty the contents of her stomach.

Syed felt horrid. In fact, there wasn't a word that truly described how he felt. How bad. How sad. How scared. He'd prayed so hard in the last hour for the safe return of his brother and boyfriend and he had no idea how he'd made it this long without taking his anger and frustration out on something - at least a cushion.

He felt such ill-will towards Alec right now, and it was stronger than any negative emotion he'd ever felt in his life. Even that scared him. He'd never known himself to be so angry and yet he had to sit here and keep calm and quiet, all while feeling fit to burst.

Jack was now somewhere else, possibly outside, with different officers and trying to keep tabs but there was little he could do now, no longer being a cop himself.

Tamwar had been taken to hospital. They'd had to have a police officer in plain clothes drive him away and they were keeping Police with him in case anything should happen to him too. Zainab hadn't been keen on parting ways with another son after what had happened but it had been for the best and they'd convinced her of that. And of Tam's safety. But it still hurt. Family was the most important thing to the Masoods.

And it pained Syed that that wasn't truly the case, but now was not the time to dig into his resentment at being ostracised.

He found his mind trying to drift to happier thoughts to occupy him, but they were a constant reminder of what he was currently missing. No matter how much he thought of getting married to Christian and that he wanted to bring that forward to tomorrow if he could... it still remained that Christian wasn't there. Christian had gone to try and do something stupid. And because of that, he could lose him forever.

He'd rather be stuck in an eternal moment like this, not knowing what was going on, than to know that he had lost the love of his life and live with the darkness that would follow.

The Inspector came back into the room and looked around those who were left. It was just the three of them sitting there now, all looking at him expectantly. Hopefully.

"We know where the taxi took Mr Clarke. The thing is, he was dropped off at the end of a busy road. Looks like he got out and walked the last bit. We're trying to cross reference buildings in the area with any known ties to Banagher right now."

"This is good news though, you're getting close?" Syed stood, needing to pace off some nervous energy.

"We're checking a 1 mile radius. That's a lot of ground to cover but yes, it's progress." The Inspector tried to be reassuring.

"I need to see it."

"What?" Zainab asked.

"Excuse me?" Inspector Grayson said at the same time.

"I need to be there, I need to go to where Christian is."

"I understand your frustration but-"

"No, you don't." Syed interrupted Grayson's platitude. "You really don't. You have no idea what Christian and I have been through to get to this point and now, my baby brother has been kidnapped by a mad man who wants to split us up." He glanced at his parents. "We've had enough of people telling us our relationship is wrong for whatever reason and all I know right now is that Christian and Kamil need me."

"You being there could be compromising; we can't have officers worrying about your safety as well..."

"I can help. Look, Alec wants rid of me and he wants Christian. I know Alec, I can be of use to you, but in order to do that I need to be nearby. I need to be able to talk to them, both of them, if things aren't going well. Please!"

Silence fell around them and as Syed glanced again at his parents he saw the conflict in their eyes, and moreso in his mother's. She didn't want to lose another son right now - even if it was one she'd really lost a while ago.

"Alright." Grayson relented. "But you do exactly what we tell you, no matter what."


	23. Chapter 23

Syed stood in the hall with his phone pressed against his ear, willing the other end to pick up, but it kept ringing out. He shook his head at Inspector Grayson.

"Nothing. There's no answer. I can try again..." He pulled the phone down to look at it, hung up, and was about to hit resend when Grayson's hand shot out to stop him.

"It's okay, Mr Masood. It was worth a shot."

The Inspector's phone rang and he answered it. Syed bit his nails, worriedly listening in as much as he could. "That's good," the DI began, and Syed's ears pricked up. "See about getting access to the footage and let me know what you find out."

He hung up and turned to Syed, "Mr Clarke may have been caught on store CCTV. I've got officers collecting the footage now, we may be able to track him that way and connect the dots. We're getting closer," he reassured, and patted Syed on the arm before going to tell Zainab and Masood the same news.

The field was narrowing and that was a good thing. Syed hated to think that Christian leaving to go on his own was a good thing in any way, but being able to follow him to the location could be a break they'd never have got if Christian had still been at home. He sent up yet another prayer that Allah watch over Christian now and keep him safe.

Syed looked at his phone and hit the green button while Christian's name was highlighted to try again.

*

Christian could feel the vibration in his pocket. He'd felt it a few times now and he longed to reach in and answer it. His only concern was that Alec may have felt it while they had been pressed close together. He'd managed to stay close to Alec for quite some time without giving in to his desperate desire to pull back, and he'd done his best to hide the revulsion in his eyes.

Alec seemed to be considering his next move and he looked down towards Christian's groin.

"Hand it over," he said.

"What?" Christian tried to look as if he didn't know what Alec meant.

"Your phone. I know it's been ringing, I can even hear the vibrations. I know it's him calling, hand it over." Alec put his hand out and gestured for Christian to hurry up. He pulled it out and before giving it to Alec, he noticed the caller ID was for Syed. Hoping that this wasn't going to ruin his own admittedly vague plan to lull Alec into a false sense of security, he put the phone into Alec's outstretched hand.

Alec cleared his throat and then hit the button to answer. "Hello Syed, Christian's not available right now but maybe I can help... now there's no need for language like that... I have everything under control... once Christian are ready you will see your brother..." Alec made a gesture at Christian, depicting Syed as a blabbermouth. "Fine I'll put him on, but I don't think you'll like what he's got to say to you."

Alec lowered the phone and covered the mouthpiece with his hand as he spoke in a harsh whisper to Christian. "Tell him to go to hell, that you never want to see him again and that you don't love him anymore. If I think you're trying to tell him anything about where we are, I'll hurt the baby."

Christian took the phone and, with a deep breath, he held it to his ear. "Syed?"

"Christian, are you okay, what's going on?" He could tell that Syed's voice had a frantic edge to it and that was in no way surprising.

Christian swallowed and tried to sound bright, hoping that it might make it seem like everything was fine and to prevent Alec from panicking. "I'm fine. We're all okay." Alec told him to hurry up. "Listen, I uh, I just wanted to let you know that it's over. I'm leaving you." As he spoke the next words to Syed he looked directly at Alec. "I don't love you."

"Christian, is he making you say all this? The police are here, you're on speaker phone if there's anything you can let us know, please..."

"Yes, that's right, and I never want to see you again." Christian didn't want to hang up. If there was a clue he could get into the conversation he would but he had no idea how to describe where he was in such a way. And, at the moment, knowing that Syed and the police were listening in gave him some comfort that he didn't want to let go of.

A voice he didn't recognise came onto the line. "Mr Clarke, this is DI Grayson, if you can try and stay on the line we're putting a trace on the phone call. It'll narrow us down to be able to find you, try and keep talking."

"I'm sorry, Syed, that's just how I feel now." Christian kept glancing at Alec, hoping that he could do this and just carry on talking for long enough. It would mean saying hurtful things to Syed to give Alec some sort of twisted pleasure so he had to do it, even though he meant none of it. "Frankly, you can go to hell. After everything we went through, you kissed that other guy."

He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to bring up something they'd already discussed and got over but he'd had to dig deep and if Alec would get satisfaction from anything, it would be from reliving that moment. And, looking at Alec, he seemed to be right. He recognised the smug, satisfied grin and suddenly realised that Alec knew more about that incident than he had ever let on.

Syed was quiet on the other end and Christian could only hope he hadn't hurt him by bringing it up in front of other people.

"We're almost there, Mr Clarke, just a little bit longer."

"Go to hell, Syed," There, he'd got all of Alec's buzz phrases into the phone conversation; that should make the bastard happy. "Alec and I are leaving together, you won't see me again."

Alec ripped the phone from Christian's hand and hung up before throwing it to the ground, smashing it in the process. He then turned accusatory on Christian. "Why did you say that? Now they'll be checking for us travelling later, damnit Christian!"

"I didn't think. I'm sorry."

"We'll have to work out another way to get out of here unless we get going quickly."

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked.

Alec pulled two tickets from his inside pocket. "These! I got us one way tickets out of England. I'm taking you away from here, to Brazil."

"I don't have my passport, Alec. How are we supposed to get out of here?"

Alec was quiet. "Right. Change of plan."


	24. Chapter 24

Syed sat with his head in his hands. He hadn't looked directly at his parents since Christian had brought up the kiss on the phone. He felt ashamed, especially after everything he'd said to his father when he'd caught him out with Jane. But at the same time, he knew Alec had something to do with that and hopefully Christian did too, but it certainly hadn't sounded that way on the phone; and his parents had clearly heard differently. He didn't feel up to defending himself right now and it seemed a petty thing to get worked up about when lives were on the line.

Still, that feeling of shame in front of his parents and the police had turned his cheeks bright red, and he didn't want anyone to think he was embarrassed by this insignificant incident while his mind should be on his brother.

The Police were saying Christian wasn't on the phone long enough but they'd been able to narrow down the call to a specific mobile phone tower. But all that had done was confirm that they were still looking at the area they already knew Christian had been dropped off in.

Two sergeants had informed them that Christian had been caught on the CCTV cameras in the area and had been able to follow him for a bit until he'd disappeared down a side road.

It felt as if every avenue for them to explore had wound up at a dead end, although DI Grayson had assured them that all three pointing to the same area was a positive sign, but until they had something more concrete, Syed couldn't be convinced.

That was, until a young officer arrived with the good news they'd been waiting for. He spoke in hushed tones with Grayson and then the Inspector turned to the family.

"We've found a location of interest; a building that was once owned by Banagher's parents and has lain empty for years. It's right in that area. We're heading out now."

"I'm still okay to come with you?" Syed asked.

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea."

Syed stood and approached the DI. "If something happens you might need me. Think of me as being a negotiator!"

"Your presence might have the opposite effect. If this man hates you so much, you being there could be a danger."

"No, no..." Syed had to think quick, he had to make them see that he needed to be there, needed to know that he could help Christian and his brother and do it himself. "It's not just that. He hates me, yes, but if I get him in conversation, into negotiating over Christian then I can still be useful, if only for some sort of distraction for long enough for Christian and Kamil to be rescued."

"Look, fine, you can come. But you stay out of the way unless we ask for you."

"Fine, that's good." Syed grabbed his jacket and was about to follow the police officers out of the door when his mother stopped him.

"Syed, what are you doing? You could get yourself hurt." Her hands clutched at his shirt.

"Mum, I have to do this. It's all my fault, I have to bring them home."

"I have a son missing, one lying injured in a hospital... I won't be able to cope if something happens to you too." Tears formed in her eyes and for the first time in months, Syed felt as if he were a part of this family again.

"Nothing will happen. You heard the police. I'll be out of the way."

Masood stood and placed his hands on Zainab's shoulders, turning her around and into a hug. "You do what the police tell you to," he added as he hugged her close.

"I will." Syed turned and headed to the door.

Just outside he ran into Jack, who grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "You do what they tell you, alright? You stay in the car and don't get out, no matter what."

"I will." Syed said, more as a natural response than the true heeding of Jack's words. The other man could tell and tightened his grip on Syed's arm.

"I mean it, Syed. You'll hear the radio in that car and if something happens you'll want to go running in there. It's natural, but you can't. You do that and you'll put everyone's lives in danger. Christian. Kamil. And all those officers who are doing their best to get everyone out of this alive. So do what I say. Stay. In. The car."

'Okay, I get it. I'll stay in the car."

"You'd better."

Jack let him go and Syed fixed the collar on his jacket before heading to an unmarked police car and getting in the back. With one last look to the window of the house where his parents looked out in fear and hope, they headed off.

*

Christian sat on what was a rusting old metal chair that Alec had rested against one of the walls. He'd been told to sit down while Alec sorted everything out and planned where they would go, while panicking because he didn't want to use his phones in case the police decided to check them during an investigation. He may not know that police were already checking into him so that could still be an advantage if Christian could come up with a way to sort this whole thing out.

Alec was standing by the window, being vigilant in case anyone came by, but this area was quite deserted and Christian figured the only people who would come near here would be druggies or homeless, and even that was if they were lucky.

"Okay," Alec said, pacing again, "The only thing to do now is just drive. We can stay off the main roads and get ourselves out into the country maybe. Stay somewhere small until this whole thing blows over and then I can use a contact to get us out of here. We can hitch a shipping boat out if it comes to it."

"What about money?" Christian asked, hoping to keep putting spanners in the works to give the police more time. "I didn't bring any, I didn't know to, and if we go near a hole in the wall they'll know where we've been."

"That's not a problem. I've got stashes of money in foreign accounts and I already took out enough cash to last us a while."

Damnit. Christian's mind whirled. The longer this went on, the more it seemed he had to keep the ruse up, the more likely it was that he would end up following through with this. He could wind up with Alec for a long time until he knew everyone was safe, but he shuddered to think what he might have to do in the meantime. Once he was certain everyone was okay he'd be able to try and make his escape, but by then he could be anywhere.

"We can make a break for the car and once we're a safe distance away we can let the police know where the baby is."

"We can't leave him alone in here! What might happen to him?" Christian asked, scared for Kamil. He'd promised he'd get the little one home safe.

"He'll be fine, he can't get out from where he is and he wouldn't be alone for long." Alec came over and cupped Christian's face. "You worry too much."

"Maybe you don't worry enough." Christian answered.

Alec kissed Christian lightly on the lips and then moved back to check the window again. "Just let me check the coast is clear and we can get goi- wait."

"What is it?" Christian asked, trying to keep hints of hope out of his voice.

"There's another car out there. dark... and... people... they're a bit far off but still, it's too risky..." He turned to Christian. "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There are people out there, Christian! And they're being far too careful for people just passing by! I'll lay bets right now that it's police out there, what did you tell them? How did they find us?" Alec's shouts grew louder as he ranted and Christian saw a sheen of sweat appear on the other man's face. At that moment, when Alec was at his loudest, the baby finally cried and Christian managed to pinpoint him in one of the rooms closed off with a rotting wooden door.

"I didn't say anything, how could I? You've been here with me the whole time." Christian put his hands up, hoping to placate Alec, while standing and slowly edging his way toward Kamil.

"No! You were on the phone to Syed he must have picked up on something. Or you've got a tracker on you; there must be a reason they know where you are!"

"Alec, listen to me. I left the Square before any police arrived, I didn't tell them anything, but I'll tell you the truth... they were there while I talked to Syed, but I didn't give anything away because I'm doing what you want..."

"What I want? I thought you wanted it too!"

"Yes, of course... it's what we both want."

"No." Alec shook his head. "No, you're lying to me. You still want Syed. That man, he just got into your head and won't leave you alone!"

Alec turned back to the window and rested his hands on the windowsill, transferring his weight to them as he stood with his head hung dejectedly. As far as Christian could tell, it sounded like he was sniffling. Crying. But he didn't have time to hesitate. He took the opportunity to bolt into the other room to see Kamil stuck inside what looked like an old cage where meat would hang. The rusting and broken hatched metal of the caging gave way easily as he yanked it open and picked up the crying baby, soothing him, telling him Uncle Christian wouldn't let anything happen to him.

He carefully made his way back into the main room, hoping to edge his way around Alec without making too much noise but as Kamil whimpered, Alec turned to him.

But this time it was different. He saw the anger flashing across the man's eyes as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun.


	25. Chapter 25

Christian stopped dead in his tracks and bundled Kamil closer to himself as he saw the gun in Alec's hand. "What... what're you doing, Alec?" he asked carefully.

"You can't do this to me, Christian!" Alec's hand shook as he pointed the gun at Christian, threatening him.

"I'm not doing anything. You need to calm down, put the gun down," he pleaded.

"I thought we had something, Christian! You and I were going to get away together... and then this happens?"

"I didn't know anything about the police, Alec. It wasn't me."

"Liar!" Alec pushed his hair back from his forehead. He was nervous and agitated, and sweat continued to bead on his brow. "I told them not to involve police, I told them what would happen if they did and now I've got no choice but to follow through with it."

"What are you going to do, Alec? Are you going to try and hurt Kamil? Because if you do there's no chance of us going forward," Christian warned, his mouth dry as he took his stand.

"I have to. It's what I do. I'm known for it. If I say I'll do something then I'll do it."

"You don't have to. Not all the time. Not when it involves a baby." Christian hugged Kamil tight, keeping his head turned away from Alec and the gun pointing at them.

"Why should he be given any special treatment, just because he's so young? Maybe he'd be better off considering who his parents are."

"No. Alec, just no. I may not get on with Zainab and Masood. Maybe their views are bigoted and I find plenty about that abhorrent, but to deprive a child of his parents, the love of his family... of his life? Alec... Kamil isn't you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You lost your parents in a fire, right?"

"Yes, I did. And if there was ever a reason to want to relieve a child of his parents, then they would be a prime example." Alec spat as he talked, making Christian realise that there was more to Alec's history than he ever knew. Whatever his parents had done to him had clearly affected him badly. It had probably led to all of this. And he'd probably just touched a nerve and made things worse... unless he could get Alec to talk about it properly, maybe even consider this a kind of therapy.

"What happened? You can tell me, I'll listen."

Alec looked out of the window again, seeing men taking positions behind walls and cars, but carried on. "I came home from university for the summer. I decided it was time for me tell them my biggest secret... the one laying heavily on my conscience... the one that scared me the most."

Christian closed his eyes as he instantly knew what secret that was. "You told them you were gay."

"I told them." Alec nodded. "And they told me to get out."

"They disowned you."

"Disowned. Disinherited... you name it, I was to expect it."

"But you weren't. You must have made up with them."

Christian's hopes were dashed as Alec spoke up again. "They died that night, before they could do anything."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Alec waved the gun around in his agitation. "They got exactly what was coming to them. For years I'd worried about what they might say and do. I knew they wouldn't be happy. We never got on well anyway but I'd spent my life being told what to do by them. What subjects to learn, what schools to go to, what hobbies to have... and then I just cracked, okay? I cracked under the pressure they put me under and the minute I told them I was something they didn't expect... I was dead to them. So I made them dead to me."

Christian frowned. "What are you saying?" He didn't like where this was heading. He didn't like the sound of that last sentence Alec had spoken. It sounded far too much like some sort of ambiguous confession.

"I watched the fire, you know." Alec tapped his head with the butt of the gun. "I was there, the police don't know it, but I was there."

"Did you start the fire?" Christian asked, wanting a straight answer, wanting to know how much danger he and Kamil were in and whether Alec was just a bit crazy or if he was a psychopathic murderer.

"The difficult bit was making it look like an accident," Alec answered. It may not have been an out and out confession but it told Christian everything he needed to know. But it hadn't been the answer he'd wanted. He swallowed again, his throat hoarse and dry with tension.

He nodded. "So you see yourself in Kamil. The boy with parents who are controlling and think homosexuality is wrong enough to banish their child from the family."

"Perhaps."

"What about Syed? He's also their son. He was disowned by them, not Kamil. He's the one you should feel that affinity to. Why not let him be happy? Let us be happy?"

"See now, there's the other problem. Because it's the opposite problem, isn't it. _He_ got what _I_ want. And I don't see what makes him so special to deserve it over me!"

"He didn't kill his own parents!" Christian shouted back, before cradling Kamil's head as the boy became worried at the raised tone of voice. Christian immediately regretted his outburst, but it was an automatic response to defend Syed and his love for him.

Alec seemed to be ignoring the comment though, after a few blinks. The psycho in him appeared to be getting worse, his head was all over the place and he was beginning to show more cracks as he waved the gun around. Christian just wanted him to put it down before it accidentally went off.

"Syed." Alec spat the name. "It's him who should be punished, not me. Him and his parents. Losing the baby is just what they deserve! Don't you see? They should know the consequences of their actions and of their narrow minded views."

"Not like this. No one deserves this."

Alec smiled, but Christian just found it creepy. "I love that you see the best in people. It's like you're the perfect counter point for me."

Christian felt a revulsion as Alec still tried to show him why they should be together, when, in fact, every time he did so Christian believed the opposite more and more.

"I don't love you."

"You don't mean that."

"You have to leave Kamil alone."

"I can't do that."

"I won't let you hurt him."

"You can't stop me."

"I need to take him out of here."

"You can't. Christian, don't move any closer to that door."

"I'm going to hand him over to the police."

"Stop it. I'll shoot, I swear I'll shoot!"

"You won't hurt me."

"Stop!"

Christian turned his back on Alec and reached his spare hand to the door he'd been backing towards. He was totally convinced that Alec wouldn't hurt him, considering how much he kept saying how much he loved him; and surely that would override his desire to hurt Kamil.

But it was at that moment that the gun went off.

And Christian fell to the ground.


	26. Chapter 26

Syed was doing exactly what he'd been told to do. He was sitting in the unmarked black car that was behind about two others, as out of sight as they thought they could be. He kept fidgeting and rubbing his sweaty palms on his legs as he listened in to exchanges on the radio.

He'd been told to stay there unless he was asked for and that would probably be unlikely to happen.

He was glad to be there though, in any capacity.

In his mind he'd run through so many outcomes where he would get out of the car and run to hug Christian as he carried Kamil out of the abandoned building. He'd even considered a situation where he'd be called upon to talk to those inside and he could come up with something that would either make Alec let them go or distract him long enough to let the police storm the building and bring everyone out safely. One thing he refused to consider was an ending whereby he lost someone important to him due to the whims of a psychopath.

He had begun to worry when a voice came on the radio to say they'd seen Alec at the window and believed they'd been spotted. He'd immediately worried for Christian and Kamil's safety. What would Alec do, knowing that they'd been discovered and there was no way out?

He kept peering out of the windshield anxiously, moving his head to try to get a better look despite there not being one, and eventually he had to sit on his hands to still them. Suddenly he heard a loud bang resound around him and shouts on the radio of 'shots fired!'

It was in that moment that Jack's words came back to him. He could hear them clearly in his head, telling him to stay in the car no matter what. And he ignored them. He pushed the door open with more force than necessary, stumbling as he clambered out. As he ran past one of the other cars there were hands pulling him back, not letting him continue despite his pulls for them to let go.

He fought to get closer, to run straight in the door he could see in front of them. As he shouted and pleaded for them to let him go he knew this was the darkest moment he had ever faced, and he prayed that Allah protect his brother and Christian. If he did not, he feared he would lose his faith altogether.

"Let me go!" He pushed at the hand on his arm but it was no good, and he found himself being shoved hard against a car bonnet and then bundled into the passenger seat with the door closed behind him.

"Stay in there!" He was ordered, and he gave in. He leaned forward, his head hitting the dashboard, unable to look. He wouldn't look until he knew that the sight coming out of the building was the one he envisioned in his head - the one he prayed for.

*

Christian twisted his body in a natural reaction to try to protect himself and cushion his fall as he held Kamil close to him. He turned as he hit the hard concrete and his shoulder banged against the ground painfully. He then did his best to shield Kamil, should Alec let the gun go off again, but instead the first gunshot echoed into silence.

He didn't know what to do as he scrunched his eyes shut and listened as Kamil bawled loudly in his ear. He opened his eyes to see the bottom of a chair and the peeled paint of a skirting board but his vision swam as he tried to take stock of what had just happened.

The idea of the gun going off had seemed so difficult to fathom, and for several long seconds he couldn't take it in, but then like lightning hitting, he knew it had been aimed at him and the trigger pulled. Alec had shot him.

Alec had shot him?

Wait.

His shoulder was throbbing in pain from where he'd landed but he didn't feel anything else. He scrambled to find protection and pulled Kamil with him to the wall, leaning against it and using the chair as flimsy camouflage as he glanced down his body to look for blood, while mentally taking stock that he could still move everything in his body. He felt for his head but despite his worries there was nothing there. He looked at his arm and saw where his clothing had been ripped and what looked like drops of blood starting to trickle down his bicep. He sighed with relief, realising that the bullet had grazed him as he'd fallen and if there wasn't a God then he was one lucky bastard.

He looked around them as he rocked Kamil in his arms, trying to pinpoint Alec.

He heard a muffled, frustrated groan above the din of shouting outside at what seemed to be the back of the building, and a door being rammed. There were shouts from police officers and then the door beside him opened with a bang and he pulled his legs up to make himself smaller, not wanting to be attacked or trampled on.

He watched as Alec looked up in fear, shouting "No," over and over before backing up and running into the back room, followed by several police officers who were ordering him to lower his weapon, to stand down, to put his hands up, and other phrases so commonly seen on television shows that Christian almost felt like he were sitting on his own living room sofa watching the events unfold. The disjointed feeling continued as he then heard another shot ring out, followed by another. His eyes blinked at the surprise of hearing them and the sounds of feet running in the distance then also became the sound of softer treads coming closer to him, and a figure crouched beside him.

"Mr Clarke?"

"Yeah," he breathed; it was all he could manage.

"Are you injured?"

"Ah, I'm fine," he answered, on autopilot more than anything else.

"The baby?"

"He's fine, I tried to make sure he didn't... uhm... he's crying, I'm trying to stop him crying, it's loud, it's scaring him." He knew he was babbling but despite his dry and tired throat he just wanted to fill the silence.

"Let's get you out of here." An arm went to his shoulder and he cringed but didn't let it show. The officer took note of the blood but seemed to let it pass until he helped Christian to his feet, and then his hand went to the radio on his shoulder and pressed the button. "They're alright, but bring the paramedics." He looked around himself and received nods from other officers before speaking again. "Building is secure; you can let Mr Masood come up."

Christian frowned. "Masood is here?"

"He insisted." The officer led him outside.

"What about Alec? What's happened to him?"

"Officers are in pursuit."

"He got out? There's so many of you, he got out?"

"Don't worry, they'll catch him."

Christian squinted at the sunlight as he emerged from the building and then he heard the shriek of his name and looked up to see Syed by a car, and as their eyes locked, he stopped in his tracks at the surprise. Syed began walking towards him, looking unsteady on his feet but quickly enough he jogged up to him and threw his arms around Christian's neck, being careful of Kamil as he did so.

"Christian." It was all he said and it was all Christian needed to hear. Just by hearing the relief in Syed's voice, he knew exactly what was meant with that one word, as Syed buried his face in Christian's neck.


	27. Chapter 27

Syed cradled his baby brother as he sat on the step at the end of the ambulance. Christian was next to him, his arm being tended to by paramedics while he watched what they did with a blank look on his face. Syed was worried that Christian seemed out of sorts, but then who wouldn't be after what they had been through today?

Syed's faith in his God had been fully restored - Christian and Kamil had both been brought out of that building safely and Syed knew they'd been protected. Christian had been shot but he would be alright and it was such a minor injury for a gunshot wound that Syed was even more convinced that Allah had protected him and that his prayers had been answered.

Syed looked Christian over as he rocked Kamil. "Does it hurt?" he asked quietly.

"It's fine." Christian smiled back at Syed but grimaced as the paramedic pulled the bandage tight. "Is he okay?"

"He's a resilient little thing." Syed tried to lighten the mood a little. "And he'll be okay. Thanks to you."

The paramedics finished with them and left them for a moment to sit and relax. They'd checked Kamil first when they'd come out and pronounced him unhurt. In fact, he probably had no clue that anything had been wrong and was still young enough for it to leave no lasting effects. It was Christian who concerned him. He was quiet. Too quiet, distracted and staring at the police working; not paying too much heed to Syed. It had to be shock; that was what people normally put reactions down to, so Syed assumed that must be the case here.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" He nudged Christian gently.

"Up where?"

"In your head. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to say." As Christian looked at Syed he was rewarded with a look akin to an eye roll and continued. "I mean, I don't know what to make of everything yet. I guess I'm still processing it all."

"Well, I'm here for you to use as a sounding board if you just want to verbalise some of those thoughts."

"I know." Christian reached behind Syed and cupped the back of his head, his fingers tangling in Syed's hair. "It wasn't all wine and roses for you either though. How're you holding up?"

"I'm surprisingly good. I prayed you'd both be okay and you are."

Christian gave Syed a melting smile. "Sometimes, I really wish I had your faith. To have that belief that someone looked out for you, unwaveringly..."

"Hey." Syed reached out a hand as he manoeuvred Kamil against him, and rested his hand on Christian's knee. "It's not just God. There are real people out here looking after us too; people who I am incredibly grateful to tonight." Syed surveyed the police as they milled about, recognising forensic teams as if they'd walked right out of a television show.

Christian grabbed onto his hand and they remained seated as DI Grayson came towards them. Syed turned his head toward Christian, "I think we're getting to go home."

"Mr Clarke," The detective began, "If you're up to it, we need you to come down to the station and make a statement."

"Hold on," Syed interrupted before Christian could say anything. "He needs to go home and rest, can't it wait?"

"Sometimes it's best to get these things done quickly, when it's still fresh in the mind."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about."

"It's okay," Christian interrupted. "I'd rather get it out of the way."

After a long few seconds' battle of wits with Christian, expressed solely through eye contact, Syed relented. "Fine, but we take Kamil home first and then I'll come with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the day. Or until they catch Alec, whatever comes last..."

*

The car pulled up outside the house on Albert Square and Christian and Syed sat in the back, looking out of the window, seeing the curtains shift as someone looked outside. Seeing the sad expression on Christian's face, Syed attracted his attention and then handed Kamil over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"You saved him. You should be the one to bring him home."

"It doesn't make a differen-" Christian began as he hugged Kamil to him, struggling to make sure the seatbelt wasn't tangled around them.

"I want them to know what you did. I want them to respect that." Syed's eyes hardened. He'd made up his mind about this. He unlatched the car door and swung it open, walking round to the other side of the car and opening the door to help Christian out, when his mother came bounding out of the house, crying with relief at the sight of her children being brought home to her.

Christian had only just managed to stand up outside the car when Zainab rushed at him and he handed Kamil over to her in such a careful, caring way that it made Syed smile to watch the whole of the reunion. It was miracle enough that for once there was no animosity between them, and it made the moment all the sweeter for him. He felt determined to take the positives out of what had become one of the most dreadful days of his life.

"Thank you, oh thank you." Zainab repeated over and over as she kissed all over Kamil's head and cheeks, while Christian struggled to extract his arm from underneath a wad of limbs. Masood had rushed out to join them and wrapped up both Zainab and Kamil in his arms. Syed watched as Christian also smiled to see the reunion, though it was a shy smile, as he could see Christian still carried guilt over Alec's behaviour.

Masood led Zainab to the door with Syed and Christian following. As Zainab went inside, Masood turned to his son and, after a hesitation, he put his arms around him and pulled him close. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to; Syed knew this was gratitude but it was only a small melt on the iceberg that was his relationship with his parents. He was still disowned - he knew that. And this hug made him feel like an alcoholic who had fallen off the wagon and had one drink - he knew what he was missing again with this one hug. But it was worth it to feel his father connect with him again for this short moment.

As Masood pulled back, DI Grayson approached from where he'd been keeping back - letting the family have its moment.

"Mr Masood, if we could step back inside to discuss a few things with you..."

"Of course." Masood stepped to the side to let them in. "Syed, you should come in too."

Masood didn't meet Syed's eyes but he was going to agree to go in anyway so it wasn't necessary, the invite was good enough for him regardless. He turned to Christian, only to see him shake his head.

"I'm going to stay out here."

"Why?"

"I'm going to talk with a few of the officers."

"I said I'm going with you in a bit for that."

"I know, it's not about that, I just... don't want to go inside; that's all."

"I know my parents aren't your biggest fans and that can't be comfortable, especially now, but you should-"

"No, Sy," Christian answered, "I mean inside...as in, inside. I want to stay outside for a little bit, you know... fresh air, sunshine... no walls."

"I've never known you to be claustrophobic."

"No, it's not that. I just need a few minutes, outside. On my own. I'll be fine. Just come out when you're done and we'll go do the statements."

"Okay." Syed wasn't entirely convinced about leaving him outside but there were still two police officers out there so he felt it was safe enough to do so while they waited on word that Alec had been apprehended. He turned and slowly closed the door as he watched Christian walk back over to the end of the path and lean against the garden wall.


	28. Chapter 28

Christian moved from perching against the Masoods' wall to sit on the kerb behind the police car. He looked out over the Square and contemplated the day. No one out there knew of the drama that had befallen the household behind him. Earlier on it had been an unmarked car parked outside and therefore could have been anyone visiting at the house, but now that a fully marked police car was there it was beginning to draw some stares and whispers.

He sat quietly and tried to put the day's events into some kind of perspective, but it was missing. He couldn't put his thoughts into neat little boxes and assign them the correct feelings and file them away. It was all a jumbled mess and he honestly had no idea what he felt about them, except that he was maybe a little bit detached. He thought that if someone were to ask him about it he could describe it all and while doing so, probably keep a straight face throughout.

A child had been kidnapped. He'd gone to find him. He'd had someone he had once called a friend pull out a gun on him and pull the trigger.

And through it all he'd only been concerned with keeping the child safe, and keeping Syed safe. Knowing he was partially to blame; he'd just wanted to put things right. He never liked it when people were mad at him. He always wanted to be liked. Yes he could be bitchy and he could stand up for himself, but that had always been a front. A confident front, but a front nonetheless; really he just wanted acceptance. And a part of him had thought that maybe doing something good like this and getting Kamil back could help recover his relationship with the Masoods.

Maybe they'd continue to not like him, but maybe they'd see he wasn't evil. That would be something.

He was lost in thought as the door behind him opened and with slow footfalls that seemed hesitant, he was joined by a figure who sat beside him - not too close, not too far.

"Thank you," Masood said as he rubbed his hands awkwardly. Both men sat in similar positions, with their legs drawn up and their arms resting on their knees.

"There's no need."

"Syed filled me in. I know when thanks are due and in this case, they are, so I ask you to accept them." Masood turned his head to look at Christian and he couldn't gauge the expression on his face properly. He'd got so used to the angry stare from this man that to see it missing seemed strange.

"I don't know what he told you, but whatever I did I'm sure it's just the same as anyone else would do in my position."

"Maybe," Masood began. "But you shielded my son from a gun today and took a bullet for him. We have our differences and they won't change but I am... grateful for your actions today."

"Okay," Christian said. Masood was making it clear that he still didn't like him and still entirely disapproved of his relationship with Syed but both of them could be bigger men here today, if only for one day, and he appreciated that. "Then, you're welcome."

Masood held out his hand and after a moment, Christian reached out and accepted it. Shaking hands with Mas seemed odd to Christian, but this temporary truce, or whatever it was, felt like a weight being lifted - if only to ease the day a little.

Christian could see Syed out of the corner of his eye, standing at the door and then moving forward once his dad had stood. They passed each other on the path from the door and nodded imperceptibly before Syed took his father's position on the step next to Christian.

"Grayson's about to come out, he said they'll drive us to the Station and they can get your statement and then we can go home and try to put everything behind us."

"Sounds good." Christian attempted to appear bright, for appearances' sake. "I don't look forward to this lot all finding out." He pointed to the crowds milling around the Square.

"Once again becoming the talk of Albert Square." Syed lamented. "So much for a quiet life together."

"With our history, maybe we should have expected it. And this is Walford after all, there's always something to gossip about in the pub. Eventually it probably had to come back round to us."

Syed stood and reached his hand down in an offer to help Christian up. He tilted his head and saw Syed's face, silhouetted by the sun shining from behind him, as he grabbed hold and was pulled to his feet.

"Let's get this over with."

*

They'd held hands all the way home from the Police Station to Turpin Road and they'd kept relatively quiet. Christian had just spent over an hour going through his whole story with Syed by his side and although he felt awkward talking about it so clinically with the police, he was also glad that he wouldn't have to repeat anything later when trying to explain to Syed why he'd done what he had.

On the walk back he had contemplated just what he would say to Syed, if anything, about how he felt. But he also needed to know what Syed was thinking and how today had affected him, his family, his religion and their relationship.

As they entered the flat it seemed quieter than usual, and the sounds of them taking off their jackets and shoes and dumping their belongings on the table seemed to give a strange echo that he'd never noticed before.

He was going to go sit on the sofa, then changed his mind and thought he'd make them some tea, but as he stood there deciding, Syed approached him and wrapped his arms around him. Christian melted into the embrace and they both just stood, drawing comfort from one another and using the other as a calming influence.

Syed relaxed his hold on Christian enough to pull back and look him in the eye. "Come on, let's go sit down."

Hand in hand, they made their way to the couch and climbed on, arranging themselves so that they were comfortable in each other's arms and with as much body to body contact as they could manage. They lay in the quiet for a while and just soaked up being together and being okay - taking the time to put the day into perspective.

Christian had no idea if Syed had been able to do so but he was still struggling under the weight of it and was instead working on burying his feelings about everything so that he could move past it all and pretend it hadn't happened.

"Sometimes I envy you." Christian broke the silence.

"Why?" Syed peered at him, his eyes holding a light of curiosity.

"Your faith. The fact that you believe your God planned what happened today, even if you don't know the reason. You can look to that now, can't you."

"If you're asking if I'll pray to thank him for protecting you and Kamil today then yes, I will."

It hadn't been a question, he knew Syed would pray later and he really did envy the fact that if Syed didn't fully understand something like this, then he could believe God meant for it to be and that whatever came of it was also meant to be. That it showed him something, or tested him, but he would grow from it regardless.

Christian simply felt hurt. He felt exposed and exploited. To him, matters had been too far out of his control and it was that lack of control that had scared him today. When he thought about it, his heart still raced. The paramedics had called it shock - just as anyone would expect.

"Do you think they'll get him?" Syed asked, his fingers threading into Christian's short hair.

"I hope so, for our sake if nothing more. I don't want to worry that he could come back and hurt you."

"Well, he's outnumbered, and the Police know what they're doing..."

"Yeah." Christian agreed, and they let the air around them fall silent again as Christian pulled himself in tighter against Syed.


	29. Chapter 29

When the doorbell rang, Christian wanted to ignore it. He didn't care if it was a friend or family member, the fact of the matter was that he didn't want to talk about what happened and neither did Syed; so why entertain people who were asking them what had happened?

But Syed was known as the sensible one for a reason, and when he suggested it could be the police with news, he reluctantly allowed Syed to untangle himself from Christian's legs and go answer the door.

Christian wasn't sure who it was but the way Syed talked made it pretty clear it wasn't the police. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't entirely know." He was equally startled by the answering voice and turned himself on the couch to get a better look to confirm what his ears heard. "I wanted to check everything was okay,"

"Zainab?" Christian asked, standing and walking around the sofa.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly.

"Of course," Syed answered, moving aside and letting her take tentative steps into the flat she hadn't seen in a long time and had been nowhere near since Syed had been living there with Christian. She looked around, her curiosity getting the better or her.

"Tamwar is back from the hospital. They gave him a few stitches in his head but he'll be fine."

"That's good news." Syed said

"How's Kamil doing?" Christian took a step forward.

"He went straight to sleep when Mas took him upstairs. It's like nothing ever happened. Thanks to you." She ducked her head, finding it difficult to say the words, and for once, Christian wasn't confrontational in his response to her and took pity on her as a woman who had also gone through so much that day.

"I'm just glad it all worked out." Christian put his hands in his pockets but winced when he did so as the skin on his wounded arm moved.

Zainab gestured futilely at him. "Your arm, that's where you were..."

"Yeah." Christian interrupted before she could say the word. Syed stood just behind her and he kept catching his eye but neither of them really knew what to do or say, and their silent communication seemed useless here.

Syed took a deep breath, "Mum, why don't you sit down, I'll make you a cup of tea."

"No, that's not necessary, I can't stay. I just..."

"I know." Christian interrupted again. "Masood already spoke to me, it's okay."

Zainab nodded and turned to Syed. With only a moment's hesitation she reached out and grabbed him into a hug. Syed made a face at Christian over his shoulder, one that said he was surprised and shocked that she would do this, but also grateful of the contact after months of being shunned. Although his eyes didn't even ask it, Christian knew they should have some time alone.

"Look, I've got some things to do in the other room; I'll leave you to it, yeah?" He gestured behind himself and then backed away slowly before turning and heading in, closing the door behind him.

Truth be told, he could use a little time to himself anyway.

*

They stood for a moment, unsure of what to say to each other as the door to the spare room closed.

"You look... thin," Zainab began finally, looking at Syed quite shyly.

Syed looked down at himself and gave a half smile. "I'm the same size I've always been."

"You clearly don't get enough decent food in you."

"What... like my mother used to make?" His smile faded as some awkwardness passed between them. "You wouldn't have been able to look after me forever, no matter what route in life I'd taken."

"I know." She replied with a nod, "But for you to have chosen this... it makes it more difficult."

"It's what I wanted. I just couldn't live the lie anymore."

"Even though it meant sacrificing your family?"

"I like to think what I gained was worth it, yes."

"He..." She began, before closing her eyes to collect her thoughts. "Christian..." It was rare to hear her actually say his name. "You actually love him?"

"With all my heart."

"I'll never understand these decisions you make."

"I don't expect you to. But I'd be lying if I didn't say that I want my family to accept me for who I am. I know that Allah accepts me; I've made peace with Him. I just hope one day, there will be room in your faith for me again."

"I miss you," She admitted. "Seeing you around... it makes things very difficult for me, and for your father. When he's at the mosque it's like you never existed, but when he's at home, I still see the sadness in him too."

"You won't ever suffer my condemnation, even if we never speak again after today. I do understand why you chose to ignore me. It took me my entire life to come to terms with who I am, I don't expect you to be able to do it any quicker. But that doesn't change the fact that I miss you both very much, too."

"Maybe in time we can be more like we were before, but these things don't change overnight. Perhaps Allah will hear your prayers, and mine, and things can change."

Syed nodded. He wished he could reach out more to her but he had to be careful, even if he did sense some change in her attitude. "He answered my prayers today." He continued at her questioning look. "He brought Kamil and Christian home. Two people I love very much and would never want to see hurt, and he brought them home."

"Christian, what he did today... there is little love lost between us but I can see that he has goodness in him. I'm not too proud to admit that. You could have done... much worse..."

Syed smiled and held back a laugh. It felt good to have her say something like that to him. "I really couldn't have done much better. He's a good man, a good friend... and I'd be lost without him."

"And you intend to go through with this gay civil ceremony thing?"

"Yes." He didn't want to mention the possibility of her being there. That seemed a step too far at the moment, but he let himself hold onto that small glimmer of hope that he'd have more family there to see it when he and Christian finally set some sort of date for it.

"I need to go home, I don't like being away from Kamil for too long right now, you understand..."

"Yes, of course... it was great seeing you."

She played nervously with her necklace. "Maybe we can have a coffee sometime. Just the two of us. And talk."

"I'd love that."

"Somewhere nice. Not in Walford."

"Sure." He understood what she was saying - trying to be nice about it but making it clear that if they did meet up it had to be where no one knew who they were.

"Say goodbye to Christian for me..."

Syed smiled and closed the door behind her. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before leaning over the back of the couch to gather himself. Somehow he'd been able to draw positives from this day from hell. Christian was going to be fine considering a gunshot wound could have been much worse, Tamwar would be fine and the bruises would fade, Kamil wouldn't remember his ordeal at all and was mercifully safe from harm, Alec was out of his and Christian's lives and somehow... he may be on the road to mending his relationship with his mother.

How on Earth all this could happen because of one misguided, delusional, crazy man was, frankly, incredible. Christian had a point about Faith. He entirely understood how it must be for Christian to try and make sense of it all while he had the belief in God that it was all part of a plan that he just wasn't entirely privy to.

What he did feel now was the need to comfort. To be the one to take care of everyone who had been affected. Maybe it was his way of coping with it all like some form of therapy. He just knew he wanted to be here for Christian and his mum, and be the shoulder to cry on and tell them everything would be okay now.

He just wished they had news from the police that they'd caught up with Alec, and it would be a great end to the day. He just wished the phone would ring to tell them...


	30. Chapter 30

They woke early.

Though, truth be told, neither had had much sleep. At times they had hugged under the covers and then they'd broken apart and turned away from each other, tossing and turning throughout the night, unable to get comfortable. By morning, Christian was lying with his head on Syed's chest, listening to his heart beat and hoping it would lull him to sleep, but the early morning light poking through the blinds was too distracting.

"I need to go into the gym." Christian sighed.

"What? No... why? You quit, you don't have to go near that place."

"Yes, I do." Christian hugged in closer as Syed's hand trailed lazy circles on his back. "No one there knows what happened yesterday so I should go tell them and, I don't know... shut the place down. I don't think it should keep operating if the owner is on the run from the police."

"He's probably been caught already; they just didn't want to wake us in the night to tell us," Syed said, confidently.

"Maybe." Christian replied. He didn't feel so confident. Alec had the money and the means to be hiding anywhere and the longer it took to catch him, the less likely it was to happen.

Christian leaned up and rested his weight on his elbow as he looked down at Syed.

"I love you. And no matter what happened in the last few weeks, I hope you never doubted that."

"Of course not." Syed reached a hand up and cupped Christian's cheek. "How could I?" Syed pulled his head from the pillow and leaned up to kiss Christian tenderly. "I love you, too." He smiled and kissed Christian again before continuing, "And I think we should just forget everything we argued about recently and move on."

They lay together, sharing lazy kisses in the early morning light and exploring each other's skin, their hands skirting up each other's sides and down chests and backs, simply enjoying being together like this.

"You know what's weird?" Syed said, as Christian lifted his head from where it was tucked in, kissing Syed's neck.

"What?"

"I'm feeling a lot better about things this morning. I mean, obviously I want them to catch Alec and for him to go to jail for a very long time... but after mum came round last night, and knowing you're okay... things could have turned out a lot worse, maybe I'm just grateful for that."

"You think your mum will actually meet up with you at some point?" Christian rested his head on his elbow again.

"I hope so. I know it'll be hidden but it's a start."

*

Syed had accompanied Christian to the gym. He may have been feeling a lot better about everything that morning but he still didn't want Christian out of his sight, and the gesture hadn't been lost on Christian either. It didn't take long to shut everything down. He told the staff that Alec was being investigated by the police but didn't go into any other details and, obviously unhappy, they'd gone home since no one even knew if they'd even get paid or not, depending on how everything went.

Christian may have quit but no one knew about that yet. Nothing had ever been made official and Alec had snapped straight afterwards so as far as everyone in there had been concerned, Christian was still their boss. He'd promised to keep them up to date though, regardless.

Walking back down Turpin Road with their arms slung around each other, Christian stopped in his tracks when he saw the men in familiar black and white uniforms ringing their doorbell.

With a glance at each other they made their way over and greeted the two officers, inviting them in so they could all have some privacy.

Once inside, Syed offered to make them tea, but they declined. "We found the car Mr. Banagher was in when he evaded our officers yesterday. It was abandoned further down the canal."

"What does that mean?" Christian asked. "Is he gone?"

"We found evidence of a wound, there was blood in the car and on the ground by the canal. We're dredging the water for a body today."

"You think he's dead?" Syed interjected.

"It's a possibility that we're looking into. The signs point to that but that doesn't mean he is or that we'll find anything. If we do, we'll be in touch again to let you know, for your own peace of mind, but in the meantime I wouldn't worry about him coming back. Not when every police officer in Walford is looking for him."

Syed showed the police officers back outside and when he came back in, Christian was perching on the back of the sofa. "She was right, he won't bother us again. And that's if he's even still alive."

"We don't know that for sure. You should have seen him in that warehouse, it was like he'd completely lost it. His eyes... and he couldn't keep still... I don't even think it was all about me, or the 'us' that he imagined. He killed his parents, Sy... it was like the past finally caught up with him and his brain couldn't cope with it. What he wanted from me was just a person to tell him he was fine and that everything would be alright."

"You mean the fire that his parents died in, he...?" Christian had forgotten that Syed didn't know much about that, in fact, Christian had only known since the day before when Alec had admitted starting the fire.

"He told me, yesterday. I was just trying to keep him talking to distract him and it all came out."

Syed put his hand on Christian's shoulder. "What is it? Are you scared he'll come back anyway and what... do the same to us?"

"You name it, I thought about it last night," Christian sighed, placing his own hand on top of Syed's, where it rested on his shoulder. "I've already been in one fire recently and that was scary enough."

Syed pulled Christian into a hug. "He's not coming back," he said confidently as he rubbed Christian's back. "He won't be back."

*

Over the next two days they worried as the police hadn't contacted them again. Christian had decided that they can't have found anything and therefore Alec must still be on the run somewhere. He'd found it difficult to sleep at night, constantly worrying that he might come back and try to hurt someone again.

They'd talked about how life would go back to how it had been before. Syed would go back to his massage course and Christian back to doing PT work, and they would try to continue as if nothing had happened in between. Luckily, Christian's clients had been kept on while he worked at the gym so nothing had really changed and Syed was going to be able to pick the course back up in a few weeks. In the meantime he planned to take the opportunity to get more studying in - something Christian was perfectly happy about.

It was the afternoon of the third day when Christian opened the door to a police officer.

They'd found a body in the canal the day before. They'd notified Alec's next of kin who had since arrived and identified the body.

Christian felt the weight lift from his shoulders and after he closed the door he slid down the back of it and cried. Some of it was exhaustion, some was relief, but somehow it felt good to let the tears out. He felt free from the worry that he could still be a target, or that Syed could be hurt.

Now they could get on with their lives.


	31. Epilogue

No one called collect anymore.

No one used pay phones anymore, so Walter Banagher had been completely surprised when he answered the phone to hear an operator ask him if it was okay to put the call through.

It was mostly out of curiosity that he allowed the call, only to be met by the frantic tones of his cousin on the other end.

"Mickey, I need your help, I'm in trouble." Only Alec ever called him 'Mickey', ever since childhood when the only other 'Walt' he'd ever heard of was of the Disney variety and somehow calling Walter 'Mickey' had stuck.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Police kind of trouble."

Walter rubbed his face. Alec had always toed the line in business, it seemed strange he'd get himself involved in anything shady but it happened to good people all the time - getting sucked into bad deals without them even knowing it. "What did you do?"

"I... well... it's complicated but as far as they see it, I kidnapped a child and then shot someone."

"What?" Walter sat up straight in his chair. What on Earth could Al have got himself into that would cause that? And why didn't he tell him if things hadn't been going well? "What are you talking about?"

"Look, it's not my fault but it's mostly true and now they're after me and I'm bleeding cos they shot me too while I was getting away!"

"Okay, look, tell me where you are and I'll come get you." Walter noted down the address, rushed to get his car keys and hobbled to the door.

*

Being in the Army had given him a regimented approach to things; he also was able to keep a level head while he watched his cousin dissolve in the seat next to him in the car.

He hated to say it, but he was finding it quite exciting. He missed the action he'd become used to in the Service and it was adding something to a life that was now filled with bad knees and pills.

While waiting on Walter, Alec had decided on a plan and he was sure it was genius, but Walter had reservations. "I don't know, you said it had already been done before..."

"Precisely! Look, that guy Lucas got away with it for ages. On top of that, who's going to expect it to happen again, right? Lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice."

"But to kill someone..."

"Not just 'someone'. We can find a druggie who looks enough like me... do him up a bit and then kill him. You're the one who always says we need to clear the bastards off the streets, well... this is one way to do it."

"We've not got long to get this done."

"I know, but we can manage." Alec was adamant as he turned to Walter. "Come on, Mickey. You owe me."

"I know." Walter glanced at Alec before he turned back to the road. He did owe Alec for a lot. Alec had taken care of him growing up, had helped him get away from 'friends' he had made who became addicted to drugs and just wanted to be with him for his money. "Fine, I'll do it."

*

They watched as the body slowly drifted away before disappearing under the water and checked that the car looked okay, and Alec made a point of touching over it with his blood stained hands.

"What are you going to do now?" Walter asked.

"I need to disappear for a while, lay low. I've got money stashed - I'll be okay."

"You need to leave the country."

"I will, but I can't go yet just in case. I'll be fine though." Alec looked around himself. "You should go. You know what you have to do?"

"When they call me, I'll go in and I'll identify him as you."

"Perfect. Thanks, Mickey. Now I owe you."

The pair hugged and then Walter walked off, doing his best to look normal as he made his way towards civilisation. Alec took one last look at the car before ripping some of his clothing off and dumping it just at the water's edge, and then backing away.

He watched from a distance as the police discovered the car, and then later on, the body. It seemed like he was safe enough now, no one would be looking for him.

He took out a photo from his wallet that was taken on the opening day of the gym, of Christian and him; smiling, with their arms around each other. He sighed. He didn't want to leave without Christian.


End file.
